


Thank Me Later

by Candipeach26



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Escort Service, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candipeach26/pseuds/Candipeach26
Summary: “I will not be ‘renting’ a man for any reason, maman!  Have you completely lost your senses!?”Connie shushed her loudly. “Quiet, girl!  It is quite the reputable company for those of us in need of a…masculine presence every once in awhile.  A little flair, when one steps out in society.”Julia buried her head in her hands, beside herself with frustration.  “You’ve gone utterly mad.  You’re simply not going to let this go.”---------------------------Or, a younger Julia Montague and David Budd meet under *very* different circumstances and spend quite the wild, eventful evening together.





	1. Breaking the Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here's a little story based on the well-known escort trope (which I know is cliche as hell, but I happen to adore) and applied to the likes of the delightful characters of Julia Montague and David Budd, created by Jed Mercurio. Let's lay some groundwork, shall we?
> 
> -Story is set in 2014. Julia is 37, a young PM on the rise, divorced from Roger for approximately two years;
> 
> -David Budd is 28, unmarried, no children, but with his military background roughly intact (for the purposes of this story, he's not afflicted with the same degree of trauma and resulting PTSD from his years of service);
> 
> -Roger Penhaligon is, and always will be, a prick. No changes here to note.
> 
> There's a bit of French in here that I've translated at the end of the story. Enjoy!  
> -Candi

* * *

“I won’t have it…YOU, incredibly gorgeous and highly successful YOU, cavorting around THIS event, of all places, without a fabulous man on your arm.  Look at you!  So beautiful, so smart.  Classy.  Elegant.  Skulking around the most important event of the year, accepting an award no less, and planning to do it all unaccompanied. I simply will not allow it!”

_Here we go again._

Julia openly rolled her eyes, sighing in exaggerated fashion as Connie railed on and on about her (total lack of a) love life, her tirade beginning to draw unwanted attention from the other patrons at Claridge’s of London who had, in all likelihood, figured they would enjoy high tea in peace and luxurious comfort that day. 

No such luck.

If Julia didn’t love this woman to pieces, hadn’t known her for nearly twenty years and considered her a true ‘mother’ of sorts (her own actual mother remained quietly tucked away of her own volition back in Cheltenham;  speaking twice a year via phone was a generous estimate of their true contact), she would’ve bolted from their table long ago. As it were, she simply settled for fixing her older, far more dramatic friend with a look of slight bemusement, taking a long sip from the elegant teacup perched in hand as she remained absolutely silent on the matter.

Connie’s huge jade eyes, heavily lined in kohl, nearly bulged out of her head at the nonchalant response.  “Julia, mon cher, we must fix this.  Now!  It’s been nearly two years,” she exclaimed, her words flavored lightly by a French accent as she slapped her hand on the table to emphasize her last two words.  The cling and clank of expensive dishes accompanied the gesture, as waitresses turned their heads sharply to ensure that their porcelain tea sets had indeed survived Connie’s ongoing histrionics.   Several patrons visibly bristled at the noise, Julia nodding silent apologies to those she could see while mentally trying to work her way out of this tiresome argument.

“Yes, and I am **happy** , maman.  I’ve been happy for two years,” Julia emphasized, placing her cup back on its saucer in favor of taking a tiny, intricately-decorated cake from the tray between them.  “Surely that matters in some small way to you.  I’m also incredibly busy.  I’ve a constituency to run. There’s simply no time for a relationship.”  She shrugged, biting into the cake even as she knew Connie wouldn’t let that excuse slide for a second. 

“Who said anything about relationship?  Just find a man to take you…you needn’t marry the poor sod, but it will do you no good to show up alone while Roger and his positively disgusting fiancé gallivant around stealing attention that rightfully belongs to you.  Mon dieu, she looks like a toad!  Precisely like one.  No class at all.  Everything on that woman is fake, you can tell almost immediate--” 

“I couldn’t possibly care less about Roger.  Or his fiancé,” Julia countered flatly, cutting into the dissection of Roger’s new lover with an admirable show of disinterest.  Connie looked skeptical, taking a sip while she regarded her young friend with a narrowed, knowing gaze.  The half-dozen or so diamond rings adorning her wrinkled hands glinted in the bright afternoon light flooding in from the nearby windows, silken silver-white tresses piled high atop her head, bright-pink fascinator accenting her matching short skirt and heels to perfection.  Connie was filthy-rich and completely unafraid to show it off, looking much younger than her 68 years would ever remotely dictate (her age was merely a rumor, but of course Julia had done the math long ago). 

Besides a very fortunate marriage, much of her money came from luxury real estate; back when Julia had graduated from Oxford at the tender age of twenty, Connie had leased her the very first flat she’d ever lived in as an adult.  They’d been near-inseparable ever since, with Connie championing her career and life every step of the way: through law school, as a criminal barrister, and personally financing her bid in large part to become an MP.  She’d even walked her down the aisle during her wedding to Roger, as Julia’s own mother had refused to make the trip and her father had passed away while Julia was in her teens. 

To say that Connie knew her well was a grievous understatement.  However, on this matter, Julia was quite fed up with the conversation at hand, especially at the unspoken suggestion she cared at all about her ex-husband’s exploits.

“Roger can do who and what he wants,” Julia started neutrally, “and so can I.  There’s absolutely no reason why I cannot show up, receive the award, make a speech, and leave.  And that’s exactly what will happen.  End of story.”

“No, next chapter of story,” Connie insisted, snapping her fingers and summoning an assistant to clear their table.  She’d barely finished the snap before three waiters rushed to her side, eager to help their incredibly rich patron in any way she pleased.  “That is precisely the problem here.  You are not willing to move on.  You are much too young to…dry up down there, Julia,” Connie pointed out delicately, undeterred by Julia’s outraged expression and the faint gasp of a nearby patron who’d overheard the observation.  “Now, what if I told you I have a simple solution to your dilemma?  One that need not create any lasting drama, or require any sort of commitment on your part?”

“I am not ‘drying up’, maman,” Julia began defensively, “nor do I have a ‘dilemma’ in need of a solution.  It’s an event, just like any other.  Taking place in the 21st century.  Shocking as it may seem, women do not need men to chaperone them anymore.  I’ll be perfectly fine on my own.”

“So the plan is as follows,” Connie said briskly, ignoring Julia’s lengthy protest and pouring more tea as she spoke.  “I know a woman, who knows another, who is in much the same position as you.  Gorgeous, intelligent, great career, but literally hopeless with men.”

“Oh.  Thanks.”

“Yet she showed up at the year-end gathering at Rothesby’s with this delectable man on her arm.  Tall, incredibly handsome, good graces.  Lovely in every way.  They were the talk that evening, I’ll assure you.  Though her dress was rather… unfortunate…”

“I’m sure they were, and I’m certain it was,” Julia muttered, resigning herself to hearing Connie out.  Once the elder woman started down a path, there was no derailing her.  “Your point?”

“…There’s a service—”

“No.”

“Julia—”

“NO.  N-O.”

“You haven’t even heard—”

“I will not be ‘renting’ a man for any reason, maman!  Have you completely lost your senses!?”

Connie shushed her loudly, much to the ongoing chagrin of every other patron in the tea room.  “Quiet, girl!  It is quite the reputable company for those of us in need of a…masculine presence every once in awhile.  A little flair, when one steps out in society.”

Julia buried her head in her hands, beside herself with frustration.  “You’ve gone utterly mad.  You’re simply not going to let this go.”

The older socialite beamed triumphantly.  “So I may call her.  Set up an excellent match for you.”

“No, I never said—”

“What kind of man do you like, love?  Tall?  Short?  Blond?  Brunette?  A bit hirsute?  Hopefully your taste in men has improved greatly since Roger.”  Connie wrinkled her nose in utter distaste, switching out her tea for wine as she leaned back in her plush chair and sighed.  “Perhaps I should choose for you, just in case?”

“Connie--” Julia huffed, fixing her dear friend with a glare that could cut steel.  She leaned forward to make her position known.  “Maman. I thank you, but I will make this very clear.  I do not require assistance with my love life.  I do not need to pay men to go out with me.  I do not need YOU to buy me an escort.  I repeat: I am perfectly fine on my own.  And happy.  Understood?" 

The elder woman turned her head slightly, peering at Julia with a sideways glance while a sly smile graced her features.  “Of course, love.”

* * *

 

_I’m not sure I like what I see._

She caught herself in the mirror as she was preparing for bed that night, fresh out of the shower, hair damp and body quickly cooling in the air of her quiet, cavernous flat.  The beautiful ornate mirror she’d spent a small fortune on hung grandly over the antique vanity residing in the corner of her room.  Dropping the silk camisole and shorts she’d been about to don, Julia instead found herself drawn to the image of the woman being reflected, shivering and pale in the dim shadows.

Face drawn in exhaustion, a bit sallow and thin.  Her thick dark hair, normally quite voluminous and curly, had lost much of its luster.  Shoulders tightly bunched with tension.  Breasts small and drooping, her ribs a little too visible as she turned to the side.  Her belly and hips sagged slightly, the skin dimpling beneath.  Julia stared at herself, frowning more as moments passed.  Nothing about herself appeared vital. Fresh and full of life.  Healthy, well-cared for, tended to.

Loved.

Two years.  Two years, give or take a month, without Roger, without his suffocating presence sucking the air out of her life, his nasty barbs and awful comebacks needling her constantly, keeping her on edge, exhausting her to no end.  The arguments they’d had were the stuff of legend, all-out verbal assaults on every single aspect of each other that they despised in every way, becoming even worse as Julia’s career had ascended quickly, her political path beginning to take palpable dominance over his.  She was the one with the bigger constituency, the flashier accolades, the greater salary, richer supporters.  She’d proven herself at every level, and her natural drive and ambition propelled her success in record time. 

And at the tender age of 37, she had already been the most successful criminal barrister in London, won her first bid for MP of West Thames by an astounding margin, and was being appointed to the esteemed Privy Council years ahead of schedule.

Roger was threatened.  Incredibly insecure.  Jealous.  And he tried to make sure she suffered, did and said anything he could to cut her down to size.  Attempted to undermine her judgment, sabotage her campaigns, wield allies as weapons against her. 

Yet he’d failed at every turn.

Julia Montague wasn’t a woman to be fucked with.  Was no shrinking violet cowering in his shadow, fearful of his tirades, vulnerable to his moods.  She fought hard and fought back, getting her hands dirty to defend herself and her success at all costs.  Where their partnership had been advantageous to start, it was no longer beneficial in any way, shape, or form to her life or career.  It took five long, miserable years to finally get to the truth of the matter.

She didn’t need him.  Likely never had.

The day she cut loose and signed the final divorce papers was, without a doubt, the best day of her life.  Moving out was bliss; having her own quiet, private sanctuary was beyond ecstasy.  Not that she got to enjoy the fruits of her labor much.  She was eternally busy, endlessly productive, chasing her own ambition day by day as her notoriety rose and the praise and criticism crashed like waves against her seemingly indestructible spirit.  She knew she was stronger than anyone else knew, had more in her to give than anyone would ever credit her for. 

Julia Montague _was_ happy.  Absolutely fine.  Unbreakable, in so many ways.

That woman in the mirror, however?

Had taken the brunt of that shitty marriage, those hateful words, the constant physical and emotional assassination.  Those long, long nights alone with case after case, vision blurring as words ran together and the coffee dried up and the edges of the curtains in her study became tinged blue with the arrival of dawn as she finally laid her head down for a couple hours’ sleep.  Years of eating cold takeout on the divan and swallowing a bit of wine to ease the tension of a never-ending day.  The isolation.  No real friend group to speak of, a tragic attempt at a date here and there.  Barely any time to shop on her own, to exercise, get a massage, make a meal for herself, do anything that a normal, functioning woman does to maintain a life outside of her career.

This wasn’t about Roger.  Fuck Roger.

This wasn’t about having a man in the least, despite Connie’s ongoing arguments.

This was about her.  Completely losing sight of herself, and now regaining it in the painfully pitiful figure staring right back at her in the mirror.   In the quest to keep stoking her ambition and set up a new, independent life after the divorce, Julia truly hadn’t made an effort to stop and reassess how she was personally relating to herself and caring for her own needs.  And judging from the looks of it, that effort was obviously becoming more of a necessity. 

She clearly wasn’t at her best right now.  Something had to give.

Julia sighed quietly, turning away from the mirror.  Slowly putting on her sleepwear.  Looking forlornly at the four stacks of documents waiting patiently for her perusal on the nightstand.  Making a decision, she resolutely hefted them and walked out of the room down the hall to the study, placing them on the desk before shutting the door and returning to the comforting, crisp linens of her king-sized bed.

She would get a little more sleep tonight.  Start small.  Figure out a plan to delegate more.  Fit in some exercise, buy actual fresh food and eat it on occasion.  Gain some semblance of vitality back, recover the woman buried beneath all that stress and burden.  Take care of herself.

And yes, look absolutely stunning at that ceremony in three weeks’ time.  Julia knew that she was a woman who already managed to turn heads without too much effort, but if she planned to go it alone, the effect had to be incredible.  That night was important, and Julia Montague would show up and show out in all the best ways.  For her own sake.

No accessories necessary.  

_Maman could keep her escorts to herself._

* * *

 

Two weeks elapsed rather quickly, Julia’s life maintaining its breakneck pace even as she’d put many of her positive changes into effect since that disquieting night of reflection.  She readied herself for a short run early that morning, enjoying the faint sounds of birds chirping and the whole of London awakening just before dawn beyond her penthouse windows.  The day stretched before her, lengthy but quite detailed:  the run, followed by a quick breakfast, then meetings until noon.  Lunch with a few key MPs, then a couple of hours in the office getting staff up to speed and receiving reports on their developing plans for new law enactment. 

Julia would then drop back by her flat to change before taking a trek to the exclusive confines of Kensington to meet Connie for supper at the mansion, no doubt to reassure her close friend that yes, she’d picked out a gown already and had it tailored.  Bought the appropriate purse, shoes and gloves to match.  Booked her makeup artist, her hair dresser, the limousine service.  Julia knew she’d still be parrying questions about whether or not a man would be on her arm, which irritated her to no end.  But Connie’s heart was always in the right place when it came to her, even with the occasional elegant ambush regarding her love life.  And Julia was nothing if not a master at evading an uncomfortable line of questioning, even with someone as forceful as Connie.  Sometimes law school came in handy when one least expected it to.

Catching a glimpse of the better-rested, healthier woman in the mirror as she set off, Julia smiled to herself as she made her way to the front door, feeling more than ready for the coming day.

* * *

 

“You look lovely, mon cher!  Truly marvelous.  C’est beau,” Connie gushed later that evening, well into her wine and viewing the video of Julia’s final dress fitting on the cell phone handed to her.  The dress Julia had chosen was all sleek black satin, off-the-shoulder and fitted snugly to the waist before sweeping out in a long, voluminous skirt with hidden pockets and a white silk lining that peeked a bit as she turned and walked.  It was modest and tasteful, elegant and very comfortable to wear.  And if it passed Connie’s notoriously high fashion standards, all the better.

“I consider myself blessed to have a ‘daughter’ with such exquisite taste.  Not certain we could be so close otherwise, at least not without my extensive guidance on the matter.”  She nodded proudly, smiling at Julia and offering a mock toast as the cabernet in her glass swirled around.  They were seated comfortably by the fire in one of Connie’s many parlors, full after their meal and catching up on the last couple of weeks of their lives.  The older woman sank contentedly into the cozy confines of her cream leather chaise, regarding Julia with fondness beaming from her gaze.  “And what is option 2, may I ask?  A woman must always give herself at least two excellent choices.”

Julia returned her gaze with some trepidation, knowing where questions like this were usually headed.  “I have plenty of other dresses, if need be.  But this is the one.  No need for a backup.”  She sipped from her glass, averting her eyes and awaiting the expected tirade.  But to her surprise, Connie simply looked at her for one long, calculating moment, small smile never leaving her face as her eyes traveled down the length of Julia’s frame.

“Mmmmm.  Tell me Julia, have you lost a bit of weight?  You look slighter somehow.”

“Yes.”  Julia filled her in on a few of the changes she’d been making, Connie commenting appreciatively as she detailed some of the healthier choices she’d made lately.  They poured another round, settling in even more comfortably as Connie’s assistant came and added more wood to the fireplace, efficiently stoking the flames.

“Good for you, mon cher.  All pursuits must be in balance.  You work so hard, and it becomes quite easy to disregard ourselves in the pursuit of so much success.”  Connie paused after speaking, turning her body more towards Julia and leaning in so as to speak confidentially.  “And…any new flirtations?  Is there a prospect for the ceremony that you haven’t spoken on?  Perhaps you’ve met someone on your run these past couple of weeks…”

“No, maman.”  Julia sighed, hoping that her answer in the negative would serve as the final say on that topic even as she prepared herself for the coming barrage of complaints, readied her responses, prepped the blockade to erect around her currently single status.  What Julia wasn’t prepared for at all was the response she actually got, one that left her genuinely speechless.  Confused. 

And very, _very_ suspicious of her dear maman.

“Mmmmmmm.”

Connie, still smiling as she turned her gaze to the fire.  Saying absolutely nothing else.

* * *

 

The day came, with much of the office ducking out early to get ready for the event.  Julia did the same, drawing meetings to a close early in the day as she returned home to have a bite to eat for lunch before welcoming in the half-dozen stylists she’d enlisted to help prepare her for the evening ahead.  All of high society would attend:  the PM, his wife, several foreign dignitaries and leaders of other allied countries, many members of the royal family, select donors (including the ever-ubiquitous, incredibly generous Constance Daboussier) and a staggering number of her colleagues from Parliament. 

This was a big deal.  Julia was slated to receive an award saluting her meteoric rise to power as an MP and her newly-elected status as a member of the Privy Council, give a speech, shake the correct hands, and then with any luck, duck out with as little fanfare as possible.  With as little contact between she and Roger that she could possibly sustain.

 _Good luck on that._   She knew him far too well to expect any sort of mature, courteous effort from Roger to maintain his space and allow her the spotlight, leave her to bask in any sort of proud moment, or forego the chance to upstage and humiliate her at the first opportunity.  Even their run-ins now were all precipitated by him, as he waited for her out in halls or by doorways, anxious to tear her down or harshly question her positions in full view of their colleagues.  It was all childish, moronic posturing designed to knock her off her game, and Julia knew that the less she responded to it, the more idiotic it made that prick look in front of any audience that happened to assemble.  So she simply looked down her nose at him, treated him like any adult would a child throwing a tantrum, knowing how much it infuriated him that he couldn’t get beneath her skin.

It worked.  But it was a draining, tiresome effort, one that Julia found herself dreading heavily as she sat at her vanity and allowed her hairstylist to work wonders, held her hands out for the manicurist to trim and polish.  The doorbell sounded, one of the assistants kindly answering the door as Julia shifted in her silk kimono, trying to see who or what had arrived.  Couldn’t be Connie…she knew maman went into full-on diva mode the day of an important event and positively refused to be disturbed from her exacting dressing and styling routines.

“Flowers, ma’am,” the young stylist intoned, struggling beneath the weight of what might’ve been the largest arrangement of flowers Julia had ever witnessed in person.  Their fresh, sweet perfume quickly filled the space, Julia gesturing towards her dresser as another assistant gamely aided in placing the enormous arrangement on top.  A note was tucked among the boughs, written on a small roll of parchment in elegant calligraphy as Julia unrolled it and read the brief message contained within.

_I couldn’t be more proud of you, mon cher._

_x_

_-maman_

Julia smiled, feeling the slight pressure of tears as she took in the beautiful gesture.  She placed the note down on the vanity, returning her hands to the manicurist as she felt her mood lift in light of that lovely, welcome interruption.  Connie would be there, as well as a few colleagues she got on well enough with to have a bit of fun before she departed early.  Perhaps this wouldn’t be as miserable an evening as she’d—

The bell rang again, cutting her line of thought as the same stylist that had answered the first sighed comically.  “You’re quite popular today, ma’am,” she joked, congenially springing up from her seat to answer as Julia issued sheepish apologies to the staff around her.  Truly maman wouldn’t be sending more flowers…it seemed as if she’d already had every flower in London picked and shipped to the flat…

“Uh, this is much heavier.  A wee bit of help, please?” she heard the stylist grunt from the next room, her dressing assistant leaving to lend a hand.  This time a big, glossy black box appeared, with a red bow atop it; the stylist opened it at Julia’s request to reveal six bottles of rare, expensive assorted wines, packed neatly in wrapping designed to protect their temperature and delivery.  A note dangled from the ribbon, Julia removing it with surprised eyes.

_Celebrate, mon cher._

_You’ve come so far._

_x_

_-maman_

“Would you mind terribly, putting these on ice for me?” Julia asked with no small amount of embarrassment, internally shaking her head at how much Connie loved to spoil her even as the stylist was kind enough to do so without delay.  Hair finally finished, her makeup artist moved in to begin working as Julia spied the clock on her nightstand.  Two and a half hours to go. 

Her eye makeup had just been applied as the doorbell rang once again, startling them all out of their amiable chatter.  “Maman!” Julia moaned comically, the assistants laughing as they all speculated on what insanely extravagant gift would be coming through the door next.  A huge, flat box wrapped in iridescent chiffon awaited her perusal next, the stylists all too eager to open it and peer at the contents inside. 

The stylist lifted it up, everyone gasping in stunned unison as she revealed it to the room.

It was a gown.

Not just any gown.

Literally the sexiest, most drop-dead gorgeous gown Julia had ever seen.   Vivid, smooth crimson satin fashioned into a halter top with a keyhole opening at chest level, with another  wide panel of satin cinching the gown at waist level before flaring out sensually into an A-line long skirt with an asymmetrical hemline.  Flipping the gown revealed a plunging backline with delicate ruching above the sash ties.  She spied a dramatic slit in the skirt that practically began at waist level, the folds of satin sliding apart alluringly as if to merely tantalize onlookers with a flash of skin.  Julia had never even attempted to wear anything quite like this: a dress so sinfully decadent and revealing, literally designed to turn every single head in a room, beckon all the eyes, tempt even the most resistant souls. 

 _Oh, maman_. 

She sat, agape, staring wordlessly at it even as the stylist helpfully opened the enclosed note on her behalf and read it out loud:

_Option #2._

_Choose wisely, mon cher._

_x_

_-maman_

“You’re wearing that.  Period,” her designer declared loudly, taking hold of the gown and expertly hanging it as everyone tittered excitedly.  Julia was still speechless, absolutely nervous at the prospect of wearing such an attention-grabbing garment in front of literally every local and foreign diplomat in London.  In front of practically all of Parliament.  In front of the Prime Minister, no less.

 _In front of Roger,_ a little voice in the back of her mind whispered coyly.

Not that any of this was about him.  But if success was the best revenge, and Julia had already conquered that long ago, then surely looking damn good in the process had to be next on the list.  Making the wise choice, Julia straightened her shoulders and raised her chin, silently thanking Connie for her painfully exquisite taste as she met eyes with her designer in the mirror.  “Of course I am,” she stated confidently, smirking as the designer celebrated with a little dance before rushing to lay out new accessories in preparation.

 _Well then._  That gown was a game-changer in every sense of the word. The night had certainly taken a turn, indeed.

* * *

 

Julia was ready at last, tipping the last of her styling coterie and ushering them all to the door as they bid her good luck and gushed over the final product of their labor.  Her cape and purse were hanging on hooks in the entryway, jewels donned and sparkling with every move of her wrists as she poured herself a glass of wine.  The limo would be arriving in about 15 minutes, so she had a bit of time to relax.

She sipped slowly, calming her nerves even as she made her way over to the huge flawless mirror leaning against the wall of her living room and peered at the barely-recognizable woman looking back.  That woman looked like something out of a fantasy, a fever-dream, all bouncing curls and satiny curves, pouting red lips and a gown that fit her perfectly (how the hell Connie could’ve possibly managed this, she had no idea).  Julia slid her leg to the side a little, testing the revealing nature of the slit as her smooth, toned calf and thigh peeked sensually from beneath the layers of satin, her foot perfectly arched in its strappy red heel.  A surge of excitement bubbled up within, a small delirious laugh escaping her as she shook her head at the surreal nature of the image in the mirror.

It honestly felt like she was having an out-of-body experience, courtesy of this incredible gown. 

Julia had never, ever felt so unbelievably sexy in her entire life.

_This was going to be interesting.  My goodness._

The doorbell sounded, startling her out of reverie as she took quick steps to the counter to place her wine down before answering the door.  The limo driver, no doubt, though they were a bit earlier than she’d scheduled them for.  The key to many of these events was to arrive at precisely the right time; too early, and you risked burning yourself out on meaningless small talk and making useless acquaintances.  Too late, and you risked missing out on the more meaningful introductions, plus being properly plied with a bit of alcohol before everything got into full swing usually helped take the edge off any unpleasant encounters.  She felt her curls bob gently against her ears as she leaned forward to grasp the doorknob, swinging it open as she prepared to let the driver know she’d need a few more—

The utterance died abruptly in Julia’s throat.

 A pair of exquisitely intense blue eyes met hers. 

“Julia Montague?” 

She literally couldn’t respond, couldn’t catch her breath for a moment.  This…couldn’t be her driver.  There was no bloody way in hell.

_My God._

_He was flat-out **GORGEOUS**. _

Julia felt her mouth go completely dry, staring at the man currently standing in her doorway.  At his smooth, pale face, clean-shaven and youthful.  At shining black curls, pulled up from a broad forehead and tamed into stylish submission.  Straight thick brows over those incredibly sexy eyes, the sharp line of his nose, his statuesque jaw and flawless cheekbones.  His mouth was beautifully shaped, lips full and just a touch pouty as he smiled at her uncertainly.  He was so unnervingly attractive that the momentary thought of just ditching the ceremony altogether in favor of staying in and letting this man meticulously peel off the dress she’d just put on fluttered through her mind, her heart racing at the prospect.

_WOW.  Who the…he couldn’t be…_

“Are you Ms. Montague?  I may have the wrong address,” he explained apologetically, sporting a wonderfully heavy, deep Scottish brogue.  Julia stepped back to collect herself, feeling openly flustered by his presence even as she opened the door wider to allow him access.

“You’ve…yes, I’m…I am Julia Montague, pardon.  I just need a moment.  You’re a bit earlier than I expected.”  She turned abruptly, trying hard to regain some sort of normalcy, feeling her body flush a bit with heat at the unexpected rush of desire. _My goodness, has it been THAT long since you’ve been around a good-looking man?  Get it together, Julia…_

“Jesus,” he muttered audibly before he could stop himself, seemingly taking her in for the first time.  Julia spun around just in time to catch him practically gawking at her, raising an eyebrow at the unusual behavior.  Drivers usually had very little to say, and were not especially known for ogling their clientele. 

Who was this guy?  And where was her usual driver?

“So sorry.  I meant, you look great tonight.  Beautiful.”  He couldn’t seem to stop staring at her, gaze lingering southward as the slit of the dress shifted just so, exposing a bit of leg to his eager eyes.

“Thank you.”  Julia shifted modestly to cover up a little, beginning to get a very peculiar feeling as she looked at him.  Let her eyes finally wander from that ridiculously handsome face down to the slope of his wide shoulders, encased in a suit that looked far more formal than anything a driver would wear.  Sporting a bowtie over a crisp white shirt, long legs in trousers with a satin stripe down the side.  A tuxedo.

He was wearing a full, formal tuxedo.

“David Budd,” he introduced, stepping through the threshold with his hand held out for her to shake.  “Very nice to meet you.  Your driver’s downstairs.  I believe we have an event to attend together?”

 **_MAMAN_ ** _._

Julia didn’t know whether to explode in anger or to celebrate rapturously, settling for fixing this ‘David Budd’ bloke with a disbelieving glare as she placed her hands on her hips.  “Who sent you here?” she demanded.

“I was told to give you this, that it would explain everything.”  David dropped his neglected hand, pulling a small note from his inner lapel pocket and handing it to her.  “Shall I get your cape?  The winds have kicked up quite a bit.”

Julia ignored him entirely, turning away from him as furious hands tore open the note.

_Break your dry spell._

_Please._

_And thank me later._

_x_

_-maman_

Oh, that woman.  That…

“Is anything the matter?”

Julia heaved a sigh, having no idea what to do.  What was she to say?  Her mind vacillated wildly, wavering between incredibly pissed-off and reluctantly turned on, no clear answer presenting itself in the wake of this latest development.

_On the one hand, LOOK AT HIM._

_On the other:  what the hell was she going to do with a bloody escort, of all things!?  Maman has lost it, blatantly disregarding her wishes, overriding her decisions.  Embarrassing her, really._

_Sending a dress is one thing.  Sending an entire man is quite another.  This is going much, much too far._

_But back to the other hand._

_Look. At. **Him**.  Lord have mercy._

“Ms. Montague?”

She looked down at herself, at the unusually revealing decadence of the gown she wore, the diamonds winking at her in the dim light.  Looked up at the likes of one David Budd, who was roughly a hundred ridiculous kinds of handsome in his neatly pressed tux, brows raised as he viewed her with concern.  Thought of the utter joy on Connie’s face if she were to walk in wearing _this_ dress with _this_ man on her arm.  And yes, even considered the potentially delightful apoplexy of one Roger Penhaligon as she sauntered into the event with a hot date on her arm, drawing all eyes to her for all the best reasons.

_You only live once.  And I can strangle maman later for this unreal debacle.  Fine._

“Let’s go,” Julia declared resolutely, declining David’s gentlemanly offer to help her with her cape as she draped it over her shoulders before taking her purse.  She pushed past him, trying to ignore the rush she felt at the heady scent of his cologne as he shut the door behind them.  Of course, she’d have to lay out a few ground rules, readjust to this latest course of events.  She knew very little about escorts, but if this man thought there was a chance in hell that she was going to play into this little gigolo farce, or even remotely consider sleeping with him tonight, there was a very rude awakening in store.  Connie’s wrath be damned.

Julia stayed silent on the lift ride down, studiously ignoring her ‘date’ as she mulled over her options.  Nothing about tonight so far had gone according to her plans, both for better and for worse.  Julia could only imagine what madness lay in store at the actual function, if this new development was anything to go by.  Her teeth were clenched tightly; she took a deep inhale and let it out with a heavy, slow sigh, trying to relax with limited success.

Time would tell. 

And she’d figure out, as she always did, how to work this latest wrinkle in the evening to her advantage.

 

* * *

French Translations:  
  
Mon cher: my dear  
Maman: mum (term of endearment)  
Mon dieu:  my God  
C'est beau: That's beautiful  
  
For reference:  
  
The Dress (Keeley would SLAY in this): https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/mac-duggal-satin-halter-gown-with-keyhole-high-slit-prod218290011  
  
The MAN (I just can't with Richard Madden anymore, guys): https://www.justjared.com/photo-gallery/4276833/rami-malek-richard-madden-look-so-suave-time-100-gala-08/

 


	2. Stick To The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone--many thanks for reading and leaving comments/kudos! I'm adding an extra chapter to this story, maybe more...it's just too much fun spending time with these two in this setting, and I'm definitely feeling the concept of a good slow burn between them. Kindle all that juicy chemistry, like in the show. :) Enjoy! 
> 
> -Candi

* * *

David was really trying.

Was, in all likelihood, probably an actual gentleman to begin with.  Proffering his arm to her.  Rushing to open doors.  Offering to hold her purse, adjust her cape around her shoulders to ward off the chill. 

Chivalry clearly wasn’t dead.  It, apparently, just cost a ton of money to rent for an evening out.

The issue was, Julia was having none of it.

“I can open a door,” she said in exasperation as they got outside and reached the limo, already worn out at the charade of having a fake date, still chagrined at the nerve of Connie to literally pay a man to take her out.  It was insulting.  Ridiculous.  Completely unnecessary.

And this David character was obviously nice to look at, but the more she thought about it, the less she saw the point in encouraging anything with this man beyond polite conversation and a photo op before she sent him home early.  Their ride down had been fraught with tension, with him gamely trying to interact with her as she refused to play into all the charming gestures he was likely trained to perform.  She could handle this on her own without this desperate, scripted vibe hanging over the evening festivities.

Julia saw a muscle in his jaw jump as he withdrew his hand from the door handle, his brows knitted together in irritation as he stood back to allow her space.  “Fine.  By all means.”

_Well then.  Polite conversation might actually be hard to come by._

She opened the door and slid into the back seat, arranging her skirt as he closed the door behind her and walked to the other side.  Once in, Julia gave the verbal go-ahead to the driver, and they pulled off into evening traffic.

A minute passed in absolute silence.  David said nothing, jaw still set and staring straight ahead as Julia glanced at him in profile, making a concentrated effort to ignore the fact that he was likely the most handsome man she’d seen in real life while attempting to reconcile her anger at the circumstances.  They had to at least be on speaking terms if they were going to get through this;  Julia figured that a bit of small talk would be the most harmless place to start.  She was a politician, after all.  This sort of thing went with the territory.  

Julia cleared her throat, both to get his attention and to collect herself.  “So.  David?”

“Yes?”

“Do you also go by Dave?  Or do you prefer David?”

“No preference.”  He still wasn’t looking at her, voice clipped as he answered her question.  Julia sighed, guilt nagging at the edges of her mind, somehow already feeling the need to apologize to this complete stranger for her behavior thus far.  She knew she could be pretty brusque, a bit abrasive, especially with people she perceived as encroaching on her domain or trying to dictate her actions.  But David, in all honestly, had very little to do with the context of their predicament.  He was probably just some poor, young sod attractive enough to make a bit of money for himself doing the odd job here and there.  It really wasn’t his fault that she had an overzealous, rich best friend who relished meddling in her affairs, so he really shouldn’t take the brunt of the blame. 

 _No, that would be reserved for Connie, and Connie alone._ Julia shook her head ruefully at the thought of that encounter before starting over with a softer tone, turning more fully in his direction as she spoke.

“Listen.  I apologize about…being so resistant to this.  Being hard on you.  I know this is not your fault,” she began, watching as he slowly turned to face her.  “I have a friend who tends to take her designs on my life way too far, and who unfortunately has the funds to buy pretty much anything she wants.”

“Connie.  Yes, I’ve met her.  Lovely woman,” David replied, Julia’s eyes widening as she discovered just how far Connie had gone in procuring this man sitting next to her.

“What do you mean, you’ve met her?”

“She saw my pictures, called my manager, had me over for a chat.  She told me quite a bit about you,” he added, tilting his head downward and regarding Julia with just a hint of humor in his otherwise serious gaze.  “She told me you were gorgeous, sophisticated, very intelligent.  Connie neglected to tell me just how difficult you were, however.  That would’ve been useful information.”

“I—” Julia stopped just short of defending herself, offended but not wanting to negate the apology she’d just issued.  She settled for rolling her eyes as David looked just the slightest bit satisfied, a corner of his mouth raising as he turned back to look out of the window.

“Apology accepted.  Clearly this wasn’t your idea.”

“It was not.  I would’ve been perfectly fine going to this event alone.”

“In **that** dress?”  David snapped his head around to look at her incredulously, Julia bristling at the reaction as she narrowed her eyes.

“What’s wrong with my dress, exactly?”

“Nothing at all, Ms. Montague.” Julia felt her skin heat as his eyes drifted over her body appreciatively before he raised his gaze back to her.  “It’s just that…you’re too beautiful to honestly believe that you’d be left alone at this event, wearing _that_ dress. I’m probably going to have to pretend to be your bodyguard, just to keep people away from you.”

Julia blushed, actually _blushed_ at the sincerity of his compliment.  _Oh, he’s gooooood._

“Thank you,” she managed, feeling a little light-headed as he smiled at her for the first time, dimples emerging and making him look even more irresistible.  Julia changed the subject quickly, trying not to get swept away by this professional charmer, keeping in mind that he was likely being paid _well_ to make her feel this way.  It was all make-believe, a character he was putting on, even if his compliment sounded incredibly genuine.  _Best to keep my distance._

“So.  I need to know more about you.  For introductions.”

“Okay.  David Budd.  Born in Scotland—”

Julia snorted out loud. “I never would’ve guessed.”

“Is that a crack about my accent?  Not posh enough for you, Ms. Montague?” He sounded distinctly offended, disdain dripping from his voice as Julia’s eyes shot to him angrily.

“I said nothing against your accent!  It’s just…rather pronounced, is all.”

“And will that be a problem?”

 _Jesus, was he sensitive._ “Not at all, Mr. Budd.”  Julia crossed her arms, fed up with the mercurial nature of their conversation thus far.  He shook his head, obviously disgusted to an extent but seemingly determined to let the slight go as he continued.

“Lieutenant Budd.  I was in the military.  Honorably discharged a year ago.”

“So…the transition move for most military officers is to become an escort?”  Julia couldn’t help but ask, even as she felt his irritation grow at her question.

“I’m saving up, going back to university.  Getting into medicine,” he clarified, eyeing her as if daring her to object with more sarcasm.  “A friend of mine suggested this as the fastest, most lucrative way to get to where I need to be.  Not sure I’m cut out for this at all, honestly.  But here I am.”

 _Oh._ “So you haven’t been at this very long.”

“Two weeks,” David admitted, looking down and exhaling quietly. “It’s been…interesting, to say the least.”

“And I’m the most difficult client you’ve had, no doubt,” Julia joked, attempting to lighten the mood a little, gratified when she saw a small grin play out across his features. 

“Well, you’re only the second one.  The first didn’t even make it past her front door.  I held her for about six hours as she sobbed over a nasty breakup,” he explained, looking up and shaking his head as he recalled the sobering evening.  “I had snot and tears all over my jacket when I finally pried myself away.”

“That’s a lovely image,” Julia groaned, David nodding amiably as they settled in, becoming more comfortable with each other.  There was a beat of silence before David turned to her, his gaze inquisitive.

“Tell me about tonight.  Who will be there, who you know, what we’ll do…”

“Well, to be quite honest, I don’t intend on having you stay for the duration,” Julia started, David looking at her quizzically as she hedged her next statements.  “I figured we’d show up, take a picture, make sure Connie sees me with you, and have you duck out early.  There’s really no need to keep up the charade.”

“You’re ditching me.” 

He legitimately sounded offended by her plan, which Julia couldn’t understand in the least.  She was letting him off the hook, wasn’t she?  Seemed like a win-win for both of them.

“This isn’t an actual date, David.  And you’re being paid regardless.”

David’s mouth parted just a fraction in disbelief before the cool expression from earlier in the ride slid back into place.  “You’re right.  No need to stay.”

 _Why was it that everything he said sounded like a goddamn indictment against her character?_   “I’m certain you have better things to do with your time.”

“Of course.”

“And I can handle myself.  Even if some people obviously believe otherwise.”

David let her statement hang in the air, unresponsive as he turned his head to look out at the passing scenery.  Julia well and truly felt like a cad, killing whatever relaxed vibe they’d been working towards with her plan.  Sure, she was right:  there was no need for him to linger, for them to lurch through the evening pretending to know each other and be in love.  Julia dreaded the mere thought of awkwardly getting through conversation after conversation, parsing together some made-up version of events in an attempt to show Roger up or prove anything to those in the room.  Julia could care less what they thought of her, as long as they respected her hard-earned status, recognized her authority and power.

So why did she feel so damn guilty, all of a sudden?  Like she’d trampled on something good, squandered some sort of developing potential?  She had no answers, and it seemed David had nothing further to say, the interior of the limo remaining silent for the remainder of the trip as they sped swiftly through the city streets.

* * *

 

The venue came into view, all dazzling spotlights and gathered crowds, expensive cars and limos in a line as celebrities and politicians arrived in droves.  The media covering the event was staked out both at the venue and directly across the street from it, swarming the arrivals, flashbulbs going off and general pandemonium unfolding in real time as each vehicle seemed to yield a bigger, more glamorous figure than the next.  Security flanked the crowds in dominating fashion, creating a safe perimeter for the attendees to enter as they waved to those assembled and posed for photo ops with local and national outlets.

It was all a bit much.  Not usually accustomed to feeling any sort of nerves before an event, Julia nonetheless felt herself growing incredibly anxious, a tiny part of her suddenly wishing she’d gone with the safer, less ostentatious outfit as she clasped her purse tightly in hand and peered out of the tinted window at the swirling mass of people.  David leaned forward to have a quiet word with the driver just as they were approaching the drop-off point, muttering something unintelligible to Julia’s ears before sitting back.  His eyes met hers then, Julia struck by the utter sense of calm and control radiating from the man next to her.  She found herself unconsciously taking some solace in it, her breathing slowing a little, hands relaxing their grasp just the smallest degree.

“Ready?”  David’s voice, sure and steady. 

“Yes.”

“I’m not suggesting in any way that you can’t do this yourself,” he started carefully, a sardonic glint in his gaze. “But I’d like it very much if I could get out first, open your door for you.  Just as a precaution.”

“Fine.”  Julia was still too nervous to properly object to the chivalrous gesture, distracted as her eyes darted from him to the car in front of theirs, watching as its occupants emerged to greet the surrounding frenzy.  If she were being fully honest with herself, she would admit to actually appreciating the offered gesture.  The madhouse at full tilt beyond the doors of the limo felt a little like a different world to her, overwhelming in the extreme.  And though she was not even remotely inclined to declare it aloud, it was a small blessing that David _was_ apparently a gentleman that had her best interests in mind at the moment. 

_Maman still shouldn’t have interfered, of course._

_But I’ve got to give it to her. At least she chose well._

The limo pulled up, then stopped.  David opened his door and stepped out, a sudden rush of noise entering the quiet space of the interior and dissipating just as quickly as he shut it behind him.  Julia found herself drawing a deep, steadying breath, feeling herself slip into her public mode in preparation for the cameras, the press, the accompanying scrum.

The door opened.  She saw David’s outstretched hand, reaching for it and placing her feet carefully on the ground before standing up, eyes adjusting to the sudden flash and sizzle of cameras as she stepped forward slightly to allow him to close the door.  Without a word, David took her arm and tucked it firmly in his, eyes meeting hers as if to silently confirm her permission, her readiness to proceed. 

Julia nodded at him, letting the rush of the crowd fully into her senses as photographers rushed up to take their photo, many of them visibly impressed by the image of the couple before them.  A few gasps were heard here and there as she took measured steps down the arrival carpet, David by her side, feeling the intense scrutiny of so many eyes as her gown fluttered blissfully behind her, the satin panels parting with the slightest breeze and sending titillating goosebumps all over her body.

“Ms. Montague!” “Julia! A quick shot!” “A moment, please, Ms. Montague!”  “Who’s your new beau, Julia?”  The press were ravenous, hungry for her, flashbulbs practically blinding as Julia waved congenially, tilting her head and offering her usual smile for the media as David guided them both down the carpet.  She caught quite a few media members looking past her to the man at her side with curious admiration, looking to nab their next big story by scooping the mystery of the incredibly fit, young bloke accompanying the MP of West Thames.

He must’ve heard her thoughts, pausing slightly to turn to her.  The bright lights of the arrival plaza shone fully in his eyes, making them glow, their rich blue hue appearing almost ethereal as he leaned down to whisper huskily in her ear. “You okay?”

She felt warm all of a sudden, despite the evening chill. 

_Ok, Julia.  Just don’t look directly into his eyes.  Or listen to his voice.  Christ._

“I’m fine,” Julia whispered back as they continued into the venue, noticing something very unusual about those surrounding them.  Whereas the attendees in front of them were pretty much swarmed by the press, the media having no qualms about impeding their path and peppering them with question after question, she and David were being given a pretty wide berth by comparison.  People were backing up, giving them both space to get down the carpet, media members being much less obnoxious with their demands. 

She chanced a look at her escort, noting his serious expression, his imposing posture, shoulders straight and broad chest prominent as his keen eyes roved the crowds around them.  Julia doubted it was intentional on his part, but somehow her ‘date’ was managing to intimidate practically everyone around them into some sort of odd, respectful submission.

“The soldier in you is showing, Lieutenant Budd,” she teased gently, amused by the effect he was having on those around them as David looked down at her, seemingly taken aback at the light tone of her comment.  He smirked, matching his stride for hers as they approached the grand stairwell and began their ascent.

“He’s never that far away, Ms. Montague,” David shrugged nonchalantly, unclasping their arms and allowing her to walk in front of him as they entered the main hall.  “Now where do we need to go?  I know I must be leaving soon per your master plan, so it’d be in your best interest to find Connie sooner rather than later.”

Julia inhaled sharply at his comment, surprised that it stung her a bit though he was absolutely right to say it.  That was still her plan, after all, no matter how useful her ‘date’ was actually proving to be thus far. 

“Connie is always relatively easy to find,” she replied, peering around the enormous hall.  “Just look for the most decorated woman in the room holding court with about a hundred people around her.  Never difficult.”

“Except when there’s at least five hundred people here,” David intoned, straightening to peer over those assembled.  Julia, too, had her head on a swivel as her eyes sought that distinctly white crown of hair, particularly eager to seek out the older woman in light of her current situation.  The sooner they could settle this farce the better, as far as she was concerned.

* * *

 

The powers that be had clearly spared no expense in preparing for the event, the hall gilded in marble and gold, enormous chandeliers dominating the interior and lending a rich, warm glow to the proceedings.  Lavish arrangements of roses lined the perimeter of the hall, while candlelit centerpieces on long tables lined with creamy linens twinkled, reflecting off hundreds of crystal flutes of champagne set up to entice guests.  Julia took two flutes and handed one to David, who both accepted and downed the drink in nearly one smooth, continuous motion.

“Follow me,” she directed, starting off straight across the floor diagonally as David followed close by her side.  Julia nodded hellos at a few recognizable faces here and there, trying not to notice the dropping of more than a few jaws as they took in her appearance, nor the widened eyes of many of the women present staring at David with rapt fascination, if not outright lust.   She caught the eye of a female colleague she’d known fairly well since their college years, who simply winked and smiled at her before jerking her head in David’s direction and giving a comically enthused thumbs-up. 

It soon became abundantly clear that making their way across the floor to search for one particular person was a virtual impossibility.  Close to an hour had elapsed in real time, with Connie still nowhere to be found and their tandem being constantly beset upon by guest after guest without cease.   Julia’s presence was like a siren, with practically everyone in the room stopping them for a chat, complimenting her gown, going out of their way to introduce themselves to David.  Quite a few new MPs made their way over to her to congratulate her success, a couple of them openly flirting with her even with David by her side. 

Julia caught his eye with real exasperation after one of these overtly suggestive encounters; he’d only offered a wry smile in return, as if to underline his earlier suspicions about the effect her appearance would have on many of those present.  Mike Travis, nicely suited and greeting her with a smile, was a welcome sight, as their rapport over the last few years had blossomed into a truly productive friendship.   They shared a laugh over the overblown nature of the evening and all of the egos presently accounted for as David stood patiently next to her, watching the crowd mill around them. 

“I’m happy for you, Julia,” Mike whispered quietly, nodding in David’s general direction before  looking back at her with a small grin.  “Seems like a good man.  I know how difficult things have been for you over the last couple of years.  Best of luck.”

“Thanks,” Julia murmured as he disappeared into the crowd, touched by the unexpected sentiment even as she quietly lamented the falseness of it all.  Tonight would pass, tomorrow would come, and it would be back to business as usual.  The constituency, the meetings, the late nights at home alone with her cases and files.  And she wasn’t exactly sure why, but all of that now felt bereft, dull, a little emptier in the wake of Mike’s earnest comments.  Not wishing to dwell on the disquieting thought, she instead nodded at David to follow her before attempting once again to wade their way through the throng of guests.

“Julia.”

_Shit._

A male voice, laced with venom and dripping with smarm, piped up from behind them.  Julia felt her mood plummet instantly, all the good energy cultivated over the course of the evening dissipating in mere seconds.

_Roger.  Of course.  
_

_Because it was all going much too well up until now._

 


	3. Going Off-Course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack. Help. Can't seem to stop adding to this story, so I'm parsing it out a bit at a time. ;) The characters belong to Jed. Please enjoy, and thanks for reading!

* * *

"Julia."

She truly didn’t want to turn around.  Saw no need to.  Didn’t want to acknowledge him, give him the time of day, nor the honor of any of her attention. 

And so she didn’t, hardly breaking stride even as those around them looked up at the sound of her name.  David even slowed his steps, looking at her questioningly as she pretended not to hear Roger and continued on her way. 

“Julia, really.  Don’t be a child.” 

Julia stopped abruptly, steeling herself for the coming battle, armoring up as she turned around to face her ex-husband and presumably his new fiancé.  

 _Fine.  Let's get this over with._  

David, sensing the change in her, turned to face him too, no doubt unsure what was going on but obviously picking up on the uncomfortable vibe poisoning the air.  She felt him straighten and tense as he looked at her for one long moment, nodding almost imperceptibly before surprising her by placing a hand at the small of her back.

“David, this is Roger Penhaligon, MP of Surrey North,” Julia introduced in a voice edged with ice. “Roger, this is Lieutenant David Budd, formerly of the British Armed Forces.  Now if you’ll excuse us.”  She fixed him with a stare that could likely kill him if he stood still enough, making it clear without words that she would be putting up with absolutely none of his bullshit tonight.

“All tarted up for a little more attention, I see.  Desperate as usual for the spotlight.  And picking them out from primary school now, are we?” Roger scoffed, disregarding her words and not even bothering with introducing the blonde at his side as he sized David up dismissively.  Julia practically felt David’s ire rise, a muscle jumping dangerously in his jaw as his eyes narrowed. 

“Come again, mate?” he challenged, pure malevolence in his tone as he took a half-step towards Roger.  Julia put out an arm to stop his forward motion, eager not to give Roger the satisfaction nor make a scene in the midst of the evening.  David looked down at her, clearly seething but making the effort to restrain himself for her sake.  He settled for staying by her side, fixing her ex with a glower that practically guaranteed immediate violence should he utter one more syllable out of turn.

“Yes, that’s right. Be her little lapdog, let her stay in charge,” Roger taunted, looking haughtily down his nose at David before turning his attention to Julia.  “There’s nothing she loves more than a bloke who won’t fight back.  The minute you put her in her proper place?  Watch out.  Isn’t that right, Julia?”

She saw David slowly but surely losing the battle to his temper, eyes flinty and tension coiled tightly in his body as he tilted his head while silently maintaining his murderous stare-down. _This had to stop now,_ Julia thought as she quickly sought to intervene, noticing that many in the room had stopped in their tracks to watch the conflict unfolding before them.  This was her evening, and she’d be damned if she was going to let this prick assert any sort of dominance over it in any way, shape or form.

“Julia Montague,” she said curtly, ignoring Roger’s idiotic statements and trying to dissipate the awful tension between them all in favor of introducing herself to the nameless, silent woman beside him.  She introduced herself as Susan as they cordially shook hands, Julia laughing internally as she noticed Susan’s oddly-shaped, slightly bulging eyes lingering on David far longer than necessary. 

_Maman was right.  Literally like a toad.  Bloody hell._

“Very nice to meet you.  Now if you’ll excuse us,” she stated pointedly, glancing at David and gesturing for them to move.  Without another word, she spun on her heel and stalked away, practically vibrating with fury and trying not to notice the warm, broad palm still at her back as she and David continued across the room. 

“Fucking wanker,” she heard him mutter under his breath before he exhaled deeply, attempting to shake off his anger and regain composure.  “Bitter ex?”

“Very perceptive.  I’m sorry you had to deal with that,” she muttered back, glad that he was intelligent enough to pick up on the unspoken details.  “Now if you can keep us away from that particular arsehole for the rest of the evening…”

“I suppose I can manage that operation.  Until I leave, of course,” David reminded her, his cynical expression coupled with a bit of coyness in his eyes.  “And then you’re on your own.”

“I can handle Roger, believe me,” Julia assured him, still searching for Connie at the perimeter of the room.  Still no sign of her.  Perhaps she hadn’t arriv—

"MON CHER!  VOUS ÊTES SI BELLE!"

Julia barely had time to react before she felt herself enveloped in a strong, heavily perfumed embrace, the pressure of it practically seizing her lungs.

Connie pulled back, kissing her breathlessly on each cheek as she went on and on in rapid French, her retinue of admirers surrounding David and Julia and murmuring appreciatively.  Connie then pulled David into the same warm, exuberant embrace, cupping his cheeks as she looked at him with adoring eyes.

“So handsome, so handsome!” she gushed, Julia watching in charmed surprise as David blushed slightly at the praise, smiling widely at Connie as he kissed her offered hand.  From a tough guy repelling unwanted attention with his mere presence to this lovely gent sweetly doting on her maman…there were clearly fascinating layers to him that Julia was only just beginning to glimpse.  He caught her eye as he straightened, winking at her, brilliant smile still in place as Julia felt her knees wobble a little in response. 

_Whoa, girl.  No.  No, we are NOT falling for the escort, remember?  Stay focused, please._

“And how has the evening gone?  I daresay I could not find you earlier.  My husband insists on coming to these events practically before the sun rises,” Connie moaned, taking Julia’s hand and steering her in the direction of the dining hall.  David followed a few paces behind, amiably chatting with a shorter blonde woman in a modest ensemble as they made their way to table.  “One cannot make a fashionable entrance three hours earlier than the rest of the guests.” 

“We arrived later.  Something very unexpected showed up at my door just as I was about to leave,” Julia said pointedly in a low voice, looking at maman out of the corner of her eye. “Something I can’t recall ordering or requesting in any way, as a matter of fact.” 

“But aren’t you glad it came?  And in such irresistible packaging,” Connie whispered back, looking past Julia to admire the younger man openly.  “Ah, he does clean up so nicely.  Briseur de coeur.  As I said, thank me later.”     

David was still speaking with the other woman, half-turned away and oblivious to their conversation.  Julia watched as the woman leaned in close to him, sharing something that made them both laugh.  He placed a casual hand on her shoulder then, laugh lines still crinkling the corners of his eyes as they continued their chat at length.

 _Who was that?_ Julia wondered, trying not to put her curiosity on full display and failing miserably as she found herself scrutinizing the woman’s face, watching their body language, noticing how much more at ease David looked in that moment.  The likelihood that a man like David ran in similar circles as her didn’t make any sense, and she couldn’t place the woman at all despite her penchant for remembering faces. 

_But the real question here is, why do you care?_

Julia reigned herself in quickly, determined to distract herself both from that landmine of a query and her own much-too-obvious scrutiny.  She turned away from the couple engrossed in deep conversation, recalling the reason why they’d sought out Connie in the first place. 

“Maman.  We’re going to have a chat about this.  A serious one.”

“De rien, de rien,” Connie brushed her off, laughing as she turned to accept another flute of champagne from a passing waiter.  “And that dress, mon cher!  Magnifique.  Excellent choice.  I knew you were here only because talk of the ‘lady in red’ and her gorgeous man flew to my ear in record time.  All the men want you.  And all the women want to positively devour David.”

It was odd, but Julia was honestly starting to find herself a bit miffed by the thought of all these other women looking at him in that way.  Not jealousy, of course…but the barest twinge of some unsettling emotion rose to the surface, disrupting her train of thought momentarily.   She snuck a glance at David in profile, who was still engaged in deep conversation with the same woman a couple meters away. “While that may be the case,” she said slowly, “I seem to remember us talking about not interfering in that part of my life.”

“Did Roger see you together, mon cher?  See you looking so fabulous and beautiful?” Connie continued on, heedless of the chiding that Julia was trying to impart.  “Not difficult to outshine the bastard, is it?  Or his pet toad, for that matter.” She sniffed the air in a show of distaste, jewels dripping from her wrists as she summoned one of her personal staff.

“We did.  Let’s hope for the last time tonight,” Julia said firmly.  An official came through the crowd then, calling her name as David whipped around, excusing himself quickly from the conversation and rejoining her side.

“Ms. Montague, we’re beginning the program in a few minutes.  There’s a green room backstage if you wish to follow me,” he said.  “Your partner is welcome to accompany you.”

 _Partner._   She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, instead looking at David, who had his brows raised in question.  “Sure, thank you.  Lead the way,” Julia said, ignoring maman’s sly smile and linking arms with David as they followed the official to a space beyond the stage erected in the dining hall.

* * *

 

“Aren’t we going off-course?  The plan was—”

“I know what the plan was,” she snapped, shooting David a look.  “And…I figured I couldn’t very well allow you to leave before dinner is served.  I at least owe you that much.”

“Very thoughtful of you,” he said neutrally, pausing for a moment before continuing on.  “Apologies, Ms. Montague, I got a bit carried away back there with—”

“Julia.  Call me Julia, please,” she interrupted again.  “And there’s no apology necessary.”

David eyed her with some surprise, no doubt wondering about her sudden permissiveness, her softening demeanor.  “Okay.  Julia.  Thank you.”

Julia couldn’t explain it herself, didn’t quite want to examine this shift in her regard of him too closely, so she busied herself with opening the clasps of her purse as they walked down a flight of steps and came to a darkened hallway, away from the din of the party.  “If you don’t mind my asking, who was the woman you were speaking to?” she inquired with as little inflection as possible.  “She’s not someone I recognize from the usual crowd.”

“Kim is an old friend and a fellow vet,” he replied, filling her in on the abridged version of their conversation, a trip down memory lane that sounded delightful in parts and more than a little harrowing in others.  “I served with her in Iraq for a couple of tours.  Tough as nails, big heart.  We looked out for each other during the war.  She’s in specialist protection now.” David sounded wistful, his gaze faraway as the official opened the door and ushered them inside.  A small, intimate room containing a mirrored vanity and a small couch, cozy and dimly lit, awaited them.

“You have about fifteen minutes, ma’am.  I’ll come to retrieve you and bring you on stage,” he said, gesturing invitingly to a small tray of beverages and treats before departing.  David took a seat on the couch while Julia found herself taking a deep breath, finally having enough light to properly see inside the purse and collect the small notecards hidden inside.  She walked over to the vanity, fully expecting them to be in the small, interior side pocket she’d tucked them into before leaving for the evening.

They weren’t there. 

Or in any other compartment, for that matter.

 _Oh God._   Her mind raced, hands becoming more frantic as she pulled out all of the items she had, uttering curses as her actions proved meaningless, yielding everything but the notes she so desperately needed.

“What’s wrong?” David stood up immediately, noticing her frenzied activity.  Julia looked up at him in alarm, eyes wide and beseeching.

“David, did you see any notecards fall from this purse tonight?  Notice anything fall on the way in, or in the hall?”

“Not at all,” he insisted adamantly, Julia exhaling hard as she felt her stress double in seconds.  It wasn’t that she had never gone off-notes and delivered a speech; it was that this was likely the most important speech she’d ever give in her young political career.  Everyone of any sort of importance would be in that room, the Prime Minister himself slated to hand her the award in literally less than 15 minutes.  She was to be scrutinized tonight, her speech and manner talked about endlessly in the media, the impression she gave to the country at large very well having the power to arrest her upward climb politically if it wasn’t pitch-perfect.  This was to be her big, groundbreaking moment, her one chance to make a truly sizable impact in the reach of her voice to not just her constituency, but to a national audience.

And she now found herself in a position of uncharacteristic weakness.  Potential, if not certain, failure.  Completely and utterly unprepared for the biggest moment of her life. 

Julia was absolutely furious, so angry at herself that she could scream, settling for pacing the room in agitated strides as she tried to figure out what to do.  David was peppering her with questions almost instantly, determined expression in place as he helped her retrace her steps.

“Where did you see them last?”

“I had them in the limo, I’m sure of it,” Julia insisted, truly at a loss as to how she could’ve misplaced them.

“Did you place them down?  Put them in a compartment?” he asked hurriedly as he pulled out his phone, dialing a number while she spoke.  “I’m calling the driver now, see if he can pull the car around to the back.”

“No, not at all,” Julia exclaimed, mind racing as she tried to remember. “The only other place they could be is in my cape, which is also in the limo, which is never going to get here in time to be retrieved.  I can’t leave, it’ll delay the evening entirely.”

“Let me handle it,” David stated, nodding at her as he spoke to the driver.  He left the room swiftly, shutting the door as his hasty footsteps echoed down the hall.  Julia abruptly felt dizzy, wobbling a bit on her heels as she sat down on the couch and tried to get her breathing under control.

_Okay.  Okay.  The world is not ending.  You are still Julia Montague.  You can handle anything._

She held her head in her hands for a long, steadying moment, willing her head to clear as she considered her options.  That speech had taken a couple of weeks to put together, had a multitude of important dignitaries and politicians to thank by name, and one long, spooling anecdote woven throughout that tied all of her points together neatly.  Julia had read it practically hundreds of times, making edits, corrections, and the like; she could recall much of its basic structure and approximate its length. 

Perhaps all she needed was to denote the names of those she was to thank and allow the rest to take its course.  She trusted herself, trusted her ability to speak in front of crowds and deliver a compelling speech that, even if it didn’t cover every single base, would at least leave her in good stead in the eyes of the audience and assembled media.  Finding a small notepad and pen on the vanity, she rushed to scribble down as many names as she could recall from memory.

A knock sounded at the door.  “Ten minutes, ma’am.”

“Thank you,” Julia intoned, making pretty good progress, her makeshift notes proving to be useful in bringing more of her speech back to mind.  Minutes passed as she wrote quickly in the silent room, still mindful of the fact that David hadn’t returned.  Of course, it was quite kind of him to offer to fetch her notes, but she didn’t believe for a second that he could pull it off in the time they had.  There was simply no way. 

It was a very nice gesture, mind you. But she didn’t need him to play the hero, nor make an effort on her behalf that clearly wasn’t going to work. Julia, as always, was more than capable of handling this on her own.

Her suspicions were confirmed as another knock sounded, with the official stepping into the room.  “Time to escort you to the side stage, Ms. Montague.  This way.”

Julia rose, leaving her purse in the room and folding the small piece of paper in hand as she followed the official down the length of the shadowed hallway and up a small flight of stairs.  The Prime Minister’s booming voice echoed through the backstage corridors, Julia allowing herself to retreat into professional mode as she listened to him welcome guests and thank the backers for a magnificent evening.

“Three minutes, ma’am.  The PM will introduce you when it’s your time,” the official said before darting back into the shadows.  Julia nodded a silent thanks, slowly exhaling as she read the contents of her note in the meager light pouring from the stage.  The PM wrapped up his remarks before immediately starting in on her introduction, listing her numerous achievements for those assembled in a brief, well-written synopsis before formally inviting her on stage.

“It gives me great pleasure to introduce our newest and youngest elected member of the Privy Council and to present the 2014 Outstanding Parliamentarian Award to Ms. Julia Montague, MP of West Thames.”  Applause followed his grand introduction, with Julia taking one last deep breath and squaring her shoulders before walking forward into the light.

A hand swiftly shot out from behind, grabbing her wrist.  Startled into stillness, she had no time to look around before she suddenly felt a warm presence close at her back, so close she felt herself shiver at the proximity.

“Good luck, Julia.”

David’s deep voice, rumbling in her ear as he placed her notecards in hand.

 _Oh God._   Intense shock and a tidal wave of relief nearly floored her in that moment, the applause spurring her forward onto the stage even as she yearned to shout to the heavens, to turn around and genuflect, offer up every last word of praise and adulation she knew to the man behind her. 

As it were, Julia had to settle for reaching the podium before turning back, acknowledging the crowd before seeking out and finding David still standing in the shadowed wings.  She flashed a grateful smile at him, feeling her heart flutter in the gentlest of ways as he slid his hands in his pockets, nodding and offering a small smile in return as he gestured for her to begin.

_Really, Julia.  This plan of ours for tonight…may be in need of some serious reassessment._

 

* * *

 

French Translations:

Mon cher: my dear

Vous Êtes si belle: you're so beautiful

Briseur de coeur: heartbreaker

De rien: you're welcome

Magnifique: magnificent


	4. Not Nearly Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving all the amazing feedback; please do keep it coming, and thanks so much for reading! Next chapter likely to come sometime over the weekend. Moving right along... :)  
> -Candi

* * *

It all unfolded like a dream from that point on; Julia’s speech, the award, the press backstage gushing over her masterful command of the room and anointing her with every type of acclaim.  She rushed from the media scrum back to the green room to retrieve her purse before making her way to the dining hall, where she endured a second crushing embrace from a teary-eyed Connie practically overcome with pride and making the best fuss over her speech for all to hear.

“Mon cher, you were wonderful!” she gushed, holding her hands tightly in hers as she kissed her cheeks.  “I never expected less.  Come, let us eat.  Surely you must be famished by now.”

“Where’s David?” Julia asked distractedly, following Connie yet looking around for a particular broad set of shoulders, a familiar head of dark, perfect curls.  She needed him then and there, right next to her, wanting nothing more in that moment than to thank him for literally pulling off one of the biggest saves of her career.

 _Are you truly sure that’s **all** you want from him?_  a tiny inner voice piped up suggestively, Julia shutting down that dangerous line of thought before it took root. 

“He is much too handsome for his own good, poor soul,” Connie lamented, shaking her head as she gestured towards the center of the room. 

Julia followed Connie’s gesture to find David a few meters away, surrounded by no fewer than six women and appearing to politely answer questions while his gaze wandered desperately around the hall.  Their eyes finally caught and held, Julia parting the crowds and crossing the room in long, sweeping strides before reaching him in record time.

“If you’ll excuse us,” she said conspiratorially, pushing through the throng of admirers and winking at him as she wrapped her arm in his.  Julia watched David quirk an eyebrow at her, mouth twitching with amusement as she led them both swiftly away from the disappointed crowd.

“There, now we’re even,” she murmured close to his ear, almost laughing aloud as David heaved a huge sigh of relief. 

“A save for a save.  Sounds fair to me,” he agreed, peering down at her with visible admiration in his gaze.  “Nice speech.”

“Thanks to you,” Julia returned, turning to face him squarely.  “I mean it, David.  Thank you.  Truly.”

“Aye, don’t mention it.”  They stood there for one long beat, regarding each other anew with smiles that were almost shy in nature, a tension of a very different sort beginning to register between them.

Julia was the first to break.  “Are you hungry?” she asked a bit breathlessly, feeling herself starting to blush at his scrutiny, at the burgeoning feelings she was now actively trying to hold in check.  “Connie bribed the waitstaff to keep our plates warm, of course.”

“Very good, lead the way,” David replied, falling in casual lockstep with her as Julia turned and led them back to their dining table.

* * *

 

Dinner was delicious, all richly-flavored foods and eclectic plating, with gold-flecked medallions of cake following the main courses.  Connie kept their table in stitches with anecdotes and fresh, good-natured gossip, regaling the entire table with an endless supply of interesting stories from parties she’d attended and hosted. 

Luckily, with the rest of their fellow diners emerged in the spellbinding nature of Connie’s storytelling, David and Julia were finally able to get a bit of breathing room to themselves, as engrossed in their own personal conversation as they were in the excellent cuisine.  Julia found herself opening up more to him than she had to anyone else in quite some time, gladly answering his curious questions about her career as well as the more intimate questions that she’d normally brush off in an effort to stay guarded.  David fascinated her, pure and simple;  he was much more of a listener than a talker, his questions showcasing clear evidence of a quick, intelligent mind at work behind those peerless eyes as he listened intently. 

She even found herself oversharing a bit about her relationship with Roger: about his fervent, open pursuit of her during her time working under him as a young barrister in the courts where he presided as senior rank, back when she was in her late twenties and he’d been married and well into his forties.  Their affair lasted for nearly three years before he decided to leave his wife and marry her, less for love than for control and mutual advantage.  He’d sensed her stature rising fast, not only wanting his ‘share’ of the influence she was quickly gaining in their legal and political circles, but also obsessed with gaining the credit for her meteoric rise. 

By disquieting contrast, David shared very little about his own love life, his features drawn into a grimace when the subject eventually swung his way.  Julia supposed that made sense, considering what he now did for a living.  But it was obviously a very sore subject for him nonetheless. 

From what she could gather, he’d been engaged up until a year ago to Vicky, his teenage sweetheart, their plans for marriage apparently derailing quickly once he came back from serving overseas.  She’d insisted he wasn’t the same man she knew after his time in the army, their once-solid relationship devolving quickly into bitter arguments and unending conflict.  For the first time that evening, David looked tired, bothered by the recollection, restless and eager to change the subject.

So they did.  And they had so much more in common than Julia would’ve ever guessed at the onset of the evening, plus a shared sense of humor that was lovely to discover and cultivate.  It was an engaging discussion, one that only served to deepen her attraction to him in a larger sense.  In fact, Julia found she didn’t particularly want their conversation to end; every time David revealed a new facet of his character, she found herself growing a little more attached, a little more captivated by the younger man, charmed to pieces by his candor and sensitivity.

* * *

 

Pretty soon their private chatter tapered off, David and Julia absently listening in on Connie’s ongoing stream of observations and smiling along with the humorous bits, each seemingly lost in their own thoughts and remaining relatively quiet as the dinner hour began to come to a close.

“So I suppose this is it, then.  End of the road.”

David finally broke the silence between them, watching as the waiter cleared their table for the final time.  Fully satiated and replete with good conversation, the other couples had deserted their chairs in favor of dancing, filtering out into the adjacent ballroom as a live quartet provided sinuous violin music to serenade the crowd.  The main portion of the evening was obviously winding down, the lights lowered and lit candles twinkling as the guests swayed and chattered amiably.

Julia felt her heart drop at his words, trying assiduously to reign in her confusing feelings without much success even as she reminded herself of the truth of the matter at hand.

This was a temporary affair, a brief adventure with a man who’d literally been hired to be by her side that evening, and nothing more.  In fact, there wasn’t much more they could or _should_ do, given the circumstances; nothing more she could truly ask for from the man at her side; nothing more that the evening could’ve possibly yielded that was better than what had already transpired. 

Per usual, she’d adapted well, put her plan in place, and had gotten her way by every possible measure.  David had done nothing but abide by said plan, going above and beyond his own duties as her escort, and in the process proving himself to be a perfect gentleman.  And perhaps he did have better things to do, as she’d suggested earlier. 

After all, David was the one who kept reminding her of her words in the limo, bringing up the ending points they’d discussed.  Maybe he was ready to leave.  And Julia had no intentions of begging him not to go, no matter how drastically her opinion of him had changed over the course of the evening.

The speech was done, good impressions were made, the award was hers.  Connie seemed satisfied enough, Roger was appropriately peeved.  His job was done.

There was literally no other reason for him to stay.  

Julia found herself at a loss to explain the sudden lump in her throat.  Couldn’t fathom the nagging emptiness in her chest spreading by the minute, nor the frown that claimed her expression at the thought of their evening together now coming to its sensible conclusion.

She instead found herself avoiding his gaze in favor of taking a sip of wine, clearing her throat in hopes that the shakiness of her voice wouldn’t register. “Yes, I suppose it is.”

“Glad I earned my keep,” David returned quietly, his gaze also averted as he watched the couples dancing in the distance.   “For what it’s worth, Julia, I had a good time.  Very nice to meet you.”

“Yes.  You too.”  They turned to each other then, a tiny, sad smile gracing David’s features as he nodded and rose.  Julia, too, rose from her chair, insisting on walking him out to the front hall as she numbly followed by his side, eyes staring straight ahead as the rest of the hall became a muted blur. 

Why this was affecting her so much, she had absolutely no idea. 

Her regard of David had obviously evolved, some tiny seeds of trust and respect blossoming between them in their incredibly short time together.  That, coupled with her innate attraction to him, appeared to be a potent enough combination to shake her earlier resistance to him, perhaps shatter it entirely. 

And yet she remained completely silent.

_Just ask him to stay._

Julia reached out and touched his shoulder just as they arrived at the top of the main stairwell, David turning to look at her inquisitively. The words stuck in her throat, her pride (or perhaps, her _fear_ ) just a little too stubborn to allow them release; she took a deep breath, fighting for some semblance of control before finally giving up, resigning herself to the end of their evening together. 

“Goodnight, David.  I wish you all the—”

“Mon Dieu, what is this!??!  I’ve been looking for you, mon cher.  Where are you going?”

Connie appeared from practically nowhere, rushing up behind them with arms outstretched, her dangling earrings catching the light as she peered at each of them in turn.  She waited a beat, bristling at their non-response. “Well?  The ballroom is that way.  Don’t tell me you plan on depriving us all of a beautiful dance between the two of you.”

Julia stood there dumbly, agape for a brief time as she tried to rebound for them both.  The truth was usually the best option; with her mind made up, she leaned in close to Connie, already dreading her reaction and steeling herself against it. “Maman, we’ve decided to…call it an evening,” she admitted in a low tone, not wanting anyone else to overhear.  “David has done plenty for one night.  There’s no need for this to take up any more of his time.”

Connie was eyeing her severely, saying nothing for several moments as her expression darkened.  Julia could practically feel the tirade forming in her elder friend’s mind, shaking her head in silent warning even as she knew maman would never, ever censor her true feelings on any matter.

“David, was this my Julia’s idea?  To ‘call it an evening’?”

David had the decency to look just a little guilty, not wishing to lie to Connie yet unwilling to throw Julia under the bus for her decision.  “I do as I’m told, ma’am.”

“One dance, mon cher!  Go on!” Connie ordered loudly with real exasperation, deliberately causing a scene as she stepped behind them and urged them both back into the ballroom with a pushing motion.  Several of her coterie followed suit, doing their part in encouraging both Julia and David to dance and causing an embarrassing groundswell of awareness as other couples began to look on in eager anticipation. “I will not have the two of you looking so young and beautiful together, only to ‘call it an evening’ as if you were ninety-year olds with a foot in the grave!”

 _Well shit_ , Julia thought with fresh indignation, looking over at David apologetically as he looked back at her, his expression of alarm almost comical as they were both ushered ceremoniously onto the dance floor.  There was apparently little Connie wouldn’t stoop to tonight, was there?  And neither of them had much recourse, seeing as how they were now both the center of attention thanks to maman’s efforts.

She turned to David, who by now had resigned himself to Connie’s whims and was peering over at her, those brilliant eyes narrowed and a corner of his mouth quirked with amusement at their new circumstances. 

“Shall we?” He held out a hand for her to take, guiding her gently into his arms.

“Not much of a choice now, is there?” Julia retorted, her mind adding to the list of grievances she planned to lay on Connie at the earliest opportunity even as she felt her heart leap, her body react abruptly to David’s sudden nearness.  He moved in close, big hands practically spanning her waist as she endeavored to place her arms around his neck.  The clean, spicy scent of David’s cologne wafted in the warm air between them, making Julia just the slightest bit dizzy as she breathed in the heady aroma.  They were practically at eye level with each other, faces mere centimeters apart as they began to sway together in slow, languid unison.

“I’m beginning to see what you meant about Connie,” David whispered to her, shaking his head as a dimple emerged in his cheek.  “She’s a force to be reckoned with.  Pretty sure I served under generals less fearsome than she is.”

“She’s impossible,” Julia scoffed, still miffed at her dear friend even as she found herself a bit breathless at the proximity she and David now shared.  Proximity that she now had maman to thank for.  _That woman…_

“She loves you.  Wants to see you happy,” he whispered back, a fond, knowing gleam in his eyes.  “Even if her methods are a bit bush-league.”

“She does.  And they are,” Julia agreed softly on both counts, trying desperately not to drown in blue as she returned his steady gaze.  “She means well.  Doesn’t mean she isn’t overstepping.  Definitely time to readdress boundaries with her in the very near future.”

“Very interested to see how that goes for you,” David quipped, his eyes ever alert as he looked past her, taking in their surroundings.  “And full disclosure, Julia?  I actually have no idea how to dance.”

“You mean the army didn’t prepare you for this?  Just when I was beginning to think you were so capable,” she teased him, gratified when he turned to her and grinned.

“No, they left it out of my training.  But if you ever need a gun assembled in less than a minute…”

“Yours will be the first number I call.”  Julia shook her head, amused.  “Don’t worry.  We’ll just sway.  Let me lead you.”

“That was pretty much the plan already,” David replied, pulling her a little closer, their bodies now practically flush against each other.  Julia’s breath caught precariously in her chest as she found she couldn’t look away from him, noting how close their mouths were, hardly any effort needed to close the gap between.

David, too, appeared to be affected by their current proximity, his gaze going from intent to intense as his eyes flicked down to her mouth for one long, heart-stopping second of time.  She watched with baited breath as he sighed deeply before leaning in close, his cheek next to hers.

“So I’ve got a new plan.  Hear me out on this,” he murmured quietly into her ear, the warmth of his breath against her neck causing her to shudder.  “I think I should kiss you, Julia.”

“What!?” Now it was her turn to regard him with utter disbelief, unsure she’d heard him correctly even as her heart literally tripled its rhythm at the thought of this new ‘plan’ of his being put into motion.  It was one thing to think it, to notice the potential, especially with that tempting mouth of his just millimeters away.  Quite another thing entirely to just come right out and make such a bold proclamation. 

“Well, for one, it might just get Connie off your back for the rest of the night,” David started, pulling back and eyes alight with humor as he regarded her.  “Two, Roger has been glaring at us for a solid five minutes, and I’m sure he’d really appreciate the view.  And three…it just seems like a good idea, is all.” David shrugged innocently, as if his idea were some common, everyday request that hardly merited debate. 

“You sound as if you’ve thought this through.”

“I have, obviously.  The logic is sound.”

“Not sure logic plays into this at all, David,” Julia whispered back, growing more turned on by the second yet still not wishing to stage some sort of show for those present in the room.  She watched as his eyes rested on her mouth again before sweeping back up to meet hers, desire darkening his gaze by several degrees.

“Aye, not entirely.”

The heated look he was giving her nearly decimated her senses, making it incredibly difficult to think.

And perhaps that was a blessing for her.  Maybe it was more than enough to just let go, to give into her own desires for once, kiss a beautiful man simply because she wanted to without all the other narratives fighting for prominence. 

Not because of Roger, or even Connie.

But because of David.

Her answer became crystal clear.  Julia slid a hand from his shoulder to rest upon a cheek slightly rough with stubble, feeling herself tremble a little as she leaned forward slightly, mouth hovering just beneath his.  David closed the space between them, lips meeting hers so softly in a ghost of a kiss that she wondered if she imagined it, so delicate it was.  Her eyes closed of their own volition, that minute contact of their mouths so electrifying that she felt her body flush with warmth all over. 

_It wasn’t enough.  Not **nearly** enough.  _

And so Julia found herself surprising both of them by going in for a second kiss almost immediately, deepening their contact, pulling back just a little before capturing his lush bottom lip between hers, sliding a hand through the soft dark hair at his nape as she pulled him closer. The effect was like pouring fuel on a raging fire, David responding eagerly, his hands tightening their grip at her waist as his mouth dueled sensually with hers, tilting his head to change the angle of their liplock as they slowly explored each other for one long, passionate minute.

Julia was the first to break away from their intense embrace, lips tingling and heart pounding fast.  David pulled back, staring at her wordlessly with wide eyes, mouth attractively swollen and slightly red with lipstick smears.  Neither of them noticed the crowd pretty much at a standstill around them, staring slack-jawed, stunned at the open display of desire that had just taken place.  And truth be told, neither of them cared.

“Think I need a smoke,” David said hoarsely, never looking away from Julia. “Come with?”

“Yeah,” she agreed shakily, feet hardly feeling the ground beneath her as she took his hand, allowing him to quickly lead them both through the ballroom.  If his level of urgency and the excitement coursing through her body were any indication, what had started as an innocently-posed plan was now threatening to consume them both unless they did something about it. 

Sooner rather than later.

* * *

 

 

French Translations:

mon cher-my dear

maman- mum (endearment)

mon dieu- my God


	5. Smoke Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Here goes. Wouldn't read this chapter at work if I were you. *wink*  
> Enjoy, and thanks for all the lovely kudos and fantastic comments--they only inspire me to work faster! Love this fandom so, so much. :)  
> -Candi

* * *

Familiar shadowy halls led to a back door, which led to a short, partly-lit alley that was deserted and quiet, save for the muted din of city traffic at its far end.  The seclusion was a small blessing, the back door soon swinging open forcefully as two figures made a hasty exit from the darkened recesses of the venue. 

The door had barely slammed shut before David wrapped Julia up tightly in his strong arms, pressing her back to the building as his hot mouth pried hers open, all lusty and wet, hungrily devouring her without mercy.  Julia held absolutely nothing back, fingers tangled in his curls as she crushed her mouth to his, returning the kiss with unrelenting fervor, delighting in the erotic dance of their tongues as their harsh breathing echoed in the still night air.

He was good at this.  _Much too good_.  Incredible, even. 

And Julia wasn’t particularly easy to impress on any front, let alone this one.

_Damn._

David’s hands began to roam without warning, one coming from around her waist to slip up and cup the outline of her breast, squeezing gently as Julia let out a small, sharp gasp. Her nipples were incredibly sensitive, reacting to the contrast between the cool, smooth satin and the warmth of David’s thumb as he sought and rubbed the tiny, taut peak. 

One action caused a chain of heated reactions, their desire becoming an inferno blazing without reserve. Julia continued her insatiable assault on his mouth, cradling his head between both hands before finally grasping that lush bottom lip of his between her teeth and biting down gently.

“Fuck…” David groaned, pure unfiltered lust radiating from the single syllable as he broke away from her, breathing hard, their foreheads touching intimately as he kept his eyes closed for a moment more.  “Julia…what are you doing to me…”

Oh, she could tell _exactly_ what she was doing to him. 

Hard not to notice, in fact. 

Julia felt wild, feral, absolutely wicked as she decided to tease David just a little more, taking full advantage of her bare, smooth leg peeking through the slit of her dress as she let her naked thigh brush lightly against the enormous bulge in his trousers. 

 _Hello._  

David gasped, jerking a bit as she felt him literally throbbing against her, unable to stop himself as his lower body sought more pressure, more contact.  He swallowed thickly, burying his head in her neck and planting several hot, open-mouthed kisses just beneath her jawline as her sensuous torture down below continued unabated.  One of his hands slid down to palm the round, lush curve of her ass, his fingers alternatively caressing and grasping the satin-covered flesh as his arousal grew more uncontrollable by the second. 

“Julia…please…” David whispered brokenly against her skin, her actions testing his restraint to its absolute breaking point.

She moved her thigh a little more, heedless of his pleading, enjoying the incredible sight of this delicious man unraveling before her, submitting to her every move.  It was like some feverish wet dream, some tantalizing fantasy, Julia’s entire body aflame as they rocked together, David capturing her lips again in searing fashion as she felt his hand scorching a path all the way down to her bare thigh, arresting her motion as he seized it roughly.

Hoisting her thigh and wrapping it around his waist, he slowly ran his warm, callused palm back up the length of her leg, causing the panels of her dress to part fully on that side.  She was practically exposed to him for all intents and purposes, bared and ready, nothing stopping their tryst save for a few thin layers of fabric.

“Is this what you want?” David growled dangerously, electric blue eyes nailing her to the spot as he pressed himself firmly against the very core of her, letting her feel every rock-hard inch of him.  “You want me like this, Julia?  Want me to fuck you like this, here and now?”

 **_Holy_ ** _._

 **_Shit_ ** _._

She couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, felt like she was drowning in desire, completely untethered to reason and utterly carried away by the waves of sexual adrenaline coursing through every cell of her body. Julia hissed at the contact, feeling her sex pulsing obscenely beneath delicate lace, growing wet and swollen, aching to welcome every single thick, luscious inch as she arched wantonly in his arms.

This was getting completely out of control.  Fast. 

 _But it all felt so good._   _So fucking GOOD._

Julia didn’t want David to stop.  Far from it.  She wanted much, much _**more.**_

“I—"

The door a few feet away from them swung open suddenly with a bang, startling Julia and David apart like a shot, uttering curses as they hastily tried to get themselves back in order.

“David, I’ve been—oh shit, I’m so sorry,” Kim managed, averting her gaze quickly as she noticed the state of dishevelment the two of them were in.  “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“No, no, you’re fine Kim, don’t worry,” David reassured in a strained voice, turning slightly away and trying desperately to conceal his arousal while Julia straightened her dress and gathered her bearings.  Her face felt hot, legs unsteady as she stood up and tried to catch her breath, leaning against the wall and refraining from the conversation taking place as David continued, fighting for some normalcy.  “Something you need, mate?”

“Yeah, Tom showed up and wanted to see you,” Kim replied, still respectfully giving them both space and time to collect themselves.  “Said he’s got an opportunity for you to look into.  Should I tell him you’re…unavailable right now?”

“No…no, I can come in and speak to him for a moment,” David sighed, rubbing a hand absently against his neck.  “Give me a minute, I’ll be right there.”

Satisfied, Kim left, allowing the door to shut behind her.  Julia looked up to see David peering at her, shaking his head as an incredulous smile claimed his handsome, flushed features. 

“What?”

“You are truly evil, you know that, Julia? Much too sexy for your own good.  That’ll cause you some trouble later tonight, believe me,” he promised in a heated whisper, leaning in close to her again and capturing her mouth in a soft kiss.  “You have no idea how close I was, how badly I wanted to just take you, then and there…probably a good thing Kim came when she did.”

“Oh, I think I could tell,” Julia returned huskily, feeling him hum against her lips in appreciation as he caught her deeper meaning.  A wind gust blew down the alley, causing her to shiver momentarily as she began to cool down from their steamy encounter.  “I think you’d better get inside.  Your friends are waiting for you.”

“Right.” David shrugged off his suit jacket and put it around her shoulders before she even had a chance to object, feeling grateful instead as the warmth and scent of him enveloped her immediately.  “Wait for me,” he implored gently, stealing yet another kiss before opening the door and disappearing inside.  Julia waited a beat before taking a long, deep exhale, mind racing and body still trembling from that unbelievably erotic embrace.

_Well.  That damn near happened._

It had all escalated so quickly…Julia hardly knew where to begin, barely knew how to even broach the knowledge that she was all too willing to let it all happen, to take it THERE in public no less, still reeling from the memories of his mouth hot on her neck, the sensation of his hands touching her everywhere, the feel of David so promisingly big and stiff beneath those trousers as she boldly rubbed against him in sinuous, blatant torment. 

_My God.  MORE.  Yes.  Please._

She was completely done with pretense, willing to dispense with all the reticence she’d shown over the course of the evening.  Julia wanted him, pure and simple.  Couldn’t deny it anymore.  Wasn’t willing to.  Wanted to touch David, to undress him, sink to her knees and take him into her mouth, devour him whole, wreck him in every sexual sense.   The merest thought of him returning the favor, with those penetrating eyes setting her aflame and that incredibly taut body of his pleasuring her to no end made her practically tingle with delirious anticipation.

 _Shit._   _Down, girl._  

She needed to calm down, needed to think, needed to relax for a second and figure out this new turn of events.  Just when she thought the night couldn’t possibly take any more detours…

A quick pat through the pockets of David’s jacket produced the aforementioned pack of cigarettes and a silver lighter, Julia pulling one out and placing it between her lips before igniting the flame and lighting its tip.   She hadn’t smoked since the years before her marriage, Roger deeming it a disgusting habit and shaming her into giving it up.  Thus that first deep, satisfying drag was absolute nirvana for her; Julia leaned her head back against the wall, letting her eyes close as she exhaled slowly.

* * *

 

She stood alone for several minutes, enjoying the solitude and familiarity of an old habit as she let her mind wander for a bit, considering her new circumstances in their totality.  Soon footsteps sounded in the corridor just beyond the door she stood a few meters from, sounding distinctly male as they came closer. 

David, no doubt finished with his friends and coming back for her.  She felt her heart skip a couple beats, desire flaring to life again low in her belly as she stood up and away from the wall, preparing to apologize for nabbing a smoke from his pocket and equally as eager to leave the event for good in order to finish what they’d started.

The door swung open again, Julia approaching it this time with a small, apologetic smile in place.

“David, I—” 

The plea died on her lips immediately, along with every single ounce of mirth and anticipation she’d just felt.

Roger stood there. 

Silent, his expression dark and jaw tight, glaring at her with disgust as he took in her appearance: her tousled hair and flushed cheeks, the obvious dishevelment of her gown, the fag in her hand.  Julia crossed her arms defiantly, glaring right back before turning away and leaning back against the wall.  She took a long, pointed drag, steadily ignoring his presence in hopes that he’d take the hint and go away.

Of course, she was never so lucky.

“I’ve come to tell you just how deeply you’ve embarrassed yourself this evening,” Roger stated succinctly, coming closer with measured strides before stopping directly in front of her.  She could smell the sour odor of alcohol on his breath, sense his particularly foul mood as he regarded her with glassy, scornful eyes.   “And judging by the looks of it, you haven’t stopped.  Please tell me you didn’t fuck him in an alley, Julia.  That’s low, even by your loose standards.” 

Julia continued to ignore him, refusing to look his way.  A curly lock of hair fell into her eyes as she continued to smoke, blowing the soft tendril aside as she exhaled calmly.

“Smoking again?” His face twisted in irritation as he chided her.  “It evidently wasn’t enough to show up here, dressed like a tart and making a fool of yourself in front of the PM.  Now we’re back to the old, nasty habits, the ones I broke you of years ago--”

“Fuck off, Roger,” Julia demanded, flicking ash towards him as she continued to smoke.  She finally turned to face him, eyes hard as steel as she stared him down and took another long, calculated drag, letting the smoke drift directly into his face.  “You’re wasting your time.  As usual.”

“The only time I’ve wasted were the years I spent believing I could make something of you.  A real politician,” Roger lamented sardonically, shaking his head.  “That award tonight?  Was a pity move by the PM.  Don’t believe for a second that you deserved it.  He’s got pressure from the media to consider.  Giving a woman that award was pandering to their headlines.   Giving it to you was to cover for your weaknesses.  You’re a celebrity, not a politician.  He can use your image, even if you leave a hell of a lot to be desired as an MP.”

Julia could feel herself growing furious, relentlessly keeping herself in check as she refused to let him affect her.  “Don’t you have somewhere else to be?  I recall meeting a woman tonight who’s given you her expressed permission to ruin her life, and I couldn’t be happier for the two of you.  Congratulations.”  She offered him a thin, sarcastic smile, secretly enjoying his silent fuming at her dig.  “I wish you all the best.”

“You’re being very disrespectful, Julia.”  Roger’s voice held a darker edge as he closed in on her, trying to use his height to intimidate her, to scare her into submission.  Just like old times. 

 _Fine._   She flicked her cigarette at his feet, grinding it out with her heel as she stood to her full height, squaring her shoulders and looking him directly in the eye.  “And you’re being deliberately obtuse, Roger.  I’ll slow it down and repeat it for you, just in case you need a refresher.  Fuck.  Off.”  Julia spit each word in his face with force, chin high as she refused to cower.

“Does he know yet, Julia?  Know what a frigid little cunt you are?” Roger seethed quietly, changing courses instantly and getting in her face.  “Sure, you’re good at faking it.  But he’ll find out soon, won’t he?  And your precious, pretty lieutenant will go and find someone else to satisfy him, since you just don’t cut it where it counts.  Believe me, I know.”

Julia had at last reached her breaking point.  She leaned in, unafraid to have her say, absolutely sick and tired of these petty putdowns and ready to put him in his place.

“Are you finished yet?”  Julia didn’t wait for a response, crossing her arms in front of her.  “Let’s call a spade a spade.  We both know what this is truly about, Roger.  Why you keep following me around, waiting for me in halls, trying desperately to get the last word.  You’re jealous.  Weak.  Unbelievably insecure.  Your constituency is floundering, your support is nonexistent, your donors are drying up.  You’re ancient, tired, a fucking relic in the halls of Parliament. And I represent everything you wish you were.  Younger.  Smarter.  More popular.  Influential.  More successful in every single way measurable,” she said, emphasizing her words for maximum impact as she got directly in his face, cutting right to the heart of the matter. 

“I’m **better** than you, Roger.  In every way.  Face it.  Accept it.  Deal with it,” Julia insisted calmly, stating the obvious in a matter-of-fact tone and relishing the extreme grimace her ex-husband was sporting as he remained silent, eyes glittering with barely-restrained anger.  “I never needed you, but you’ve always needed me.  For relevancy.  To stay in the limelight.  And it kills you, I know.  It hurts that I left you and took all my power with me.  Power that I cultivated, by the way, not you.  And now you’re in my face constantly, begging for a little more attention every chance you get.  Bloody pathetic.”

She waved him off dismissively then, looking past him as she reached back into the pocket of the jacket she sported.  “And now, if you’ll kindly fuck off, once and for all.  As you can no doubt tell, I clearly have better things to do tonight even if you don’t.” 

“Bullshit, all of it.  You’re fucking delusional, Julia,” Roger seethed, growing even more infuriated as Julia took another cigarette out from its carton, casually ignoring him again as she lit its tip.  He knocked it out of her hand without warning, practically shaking with anger as he leaned menacingly over her.  “You bloody ungrateful bitch…”

“Back off, Roger,” Julia asserted in a strong, even tone, getting the slightest bit nervous as she attempted to push past him.  He moved to block her, effectively trapping her against the wall.  She felt the energy between them change in disturbing fashion as Roger stood uncomfortably close, crowding her now, leering at her in the tepid, shadowy light.

“Better things to do, hm?  I wonder just how far the young lieutenant got with my famously frigid ex-wife out here?” he questioned scornfully, looking down the cut of her dress, an awful mixture of intense hatred and lurid desire whirling in his eyes.  “He must’ve taught you a thing or two if he’s got the high and mighty, perfect Julia Montague in an alleyway on her knees--”

Julia smacked him hard across the face without warning, the sound echoing loudly in the alley.  She barely had time to react before Roger grabbed her by the arms tightly, slamming her back into the wall.  Julia felt the breath get knocked out of her, shocked at the force he was using as he never relinquished his painful hold, leaning in close to her ear to speak.  This was quickly going beyond the norm, getting out of control even by their unbelievably contentious standards.

“I want an apology—"

Roger suddenly flew back away from her, a masculine hand coming between them and shoving powerfully at his chest.  Before she could react, the loud, sudden crack of a fist striking a jaw rang out in the night, practically reverberating in the alley with its force.

Roger crumpled to the ground with a pained cry, cursing and holding his cheek as David stood over him, shaking off the punch, chest heaving and looking every inch the pissed-off soldier with an instinct to kill.

“Get up! Get the fuck up!” David bellowed, Roger wisely deciding not to as he held up a hand fearfully, shielding himself against further injury as he inched away on cold, dirty concrete.  Heedless of the surrendering pose, David hauled him up and returned the favor, slamming the injured politician hard against the wall. 

“If you ever so much as look at her the wrong way from here on out, you’ll have me to answer to,” he promised with lethal clarity, breath coming fast and voice deadly.  “You want a fight, come straight to me.  I’ll gladly knock you on your arse.”

“David!  Leave him,” Julia was tugging at his shoulder, breathless herself and eyes wide at the seriousness of the issued threat as she tried to come between the two. “He’s hardly worth it.  Let’s go.”

“Are you okay, Julia?” He still hadn’t looked at her, never relinquishing his hold on Roger, who by that point looked genuinely scared of the young lieutenant as a fresh bruise blossomed obscenely on his left cheek.  David’s entire body was tensed, fiercely poised for more violent action should it be warranted, the densely muscled build of his shoulders and arms clearly visible beneath the fine cotton of his shirt.  The glare he was fixing Roger with was enough on its own, truth be told; Julia caught herself stifling a short, delirious bark of laughter as she took in the abject terror written all over her ex-husband’s face. 

The ever-imperious, arrogant, all-powerful Roger Penhaligon, practically shitting himself with fear at the hands of one David Budd.  Julia almost wished she could take a picture, frame it for posterity.  It was quite the wonderful sight to behold.

“I’m fine.  Let’s go.  Leave him,” she reiterated quietly, her focus now on David as she noticed him trembling, his fists tightening perceptively on Roger’s lapels, unable to snap out of it, to refocus on her. “David...”

“Sorry,” he finally responded in a low, uneven tone, shaking his head as if to break some sort of trance as he finally let go of Roger and took a couple steps back.  Julia found herself gently guiding him away, placing her arm across his shoulders and shooting a slumped-over Roger the dirtiest of looks mixed with a hint of triumph as they walked down to the other side of the alleyway towards the streets.

* * *

 

Somehow their limo was waiting there as if by magic, idling smoothly by the curb;  David muttered under his breath that he summoned it as he’d returned to go greet his friends, figuring they’d had their fill of the event and had other plans in mind.  Julia could’ve kissed him for that alone, marveling at his foresight and preparation as she gratefully climbed into the warm leather confines of the backseat.  David got in next, his mood still subdued, head down and not meeting her eyes as they pulled out into the sparse evening traffic.

Julia said nothing, letting the quiet linger.  Taking in fully the man next to her, considering him in the deepest, most poignant sense.  Letting the scattered memories of the night flow through her consciousness: of all she’d learned about David, all they had done together, the dozens of ways in which he’d had her back, everything he’d made her feel in the hours since their first dubious encounter right there in the back of the limo.  She let it all truly sink in, savoring it for the very first time. 

It was nothing short of extraordinary, what had happened between them that night.

He was nothing short of extraordinary. 

And she still wanted more.  So much more.

Julia sighed, feeling herself flush with renewed excitement at the faintest thought of continuing what they’d started even as she perceived the much darker mood of the man next to her.  She chanced a look at David, his eyes still alight with riled energy and jaw still tight with tension, noticed the tremor of his frame and the bruised, swollen skin of his right hand where it had come into violent contact with Roger’s jaw.  It looked painful, red and sensitive to the touch, likely throbbing with agony as she watched him wince at the most minute of movements.

Without a word, Julia took his damaged hand in both of hers, raising it to her lips and kissing each knuckle tenderly.  Their eyes met in the darkness, David still saying nothing even as she saw the violent thrum of emotion behind his eyes calm just a little, his tense features soften by the tiniest measure.  They both seemed to finally exhale in that moment, allowing their guards down fully, leaning into the newfound solace of each other’s presence.

Julia entwined her fingers in his, holding his injured hand as delicately as possible as she placed her other hand over both of theirs.  She felt David squeeze her hand just a little in response, their connection clear and their silence meaningful, speaking volumes without a single word uttered between them as the limo sped on through the deserted city streets.

* * *

 


	6. Payback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta add another chapter to this thing...it's just gotten out of control, seriously. Julia and David just simply won't let me rest; there's so much they want to do to each other. More coming later this week. ;)  
> -Candi

* * *

“Come on in.  That hand needs to be iced,” Julia insisted quietly.

It was well after midnight by the time the limo pulled up to the curb outside of her home.  They’d hardly exchanged a word en route, David still looking a bit out-of-it, haunted in some persistent way by the conflict that had taken place in the alley.  Julia gathered her purse and cape before opening the door to step outside, making a mental note to press him gently on it once they got upstairs, perhaps over a glass or two of wine.

She knew she could certainly use one.  It had been one hell of an evening, by any normal standards.  They both deserved to relax a little.

David made his way over to Julia, following her into the building and through the lobby before they both took the elevator up to the flat.  Julia felt the oddest sensation upon reaching her door, wrestling with the sudden awareness that she really hadn’t entertained any company here since moving in.  Particularly _male_ company. 

Thus the energy that David’s presence ushered into her sanctuary made it all feel a bit alien to her, some tiny undercurrent of anxiety laying claim to her actions as she opened the front door with a hand that trembled just so, flicking on the hall light and placing her keys down in their usual place on the console table.  David wandered in after, hands in pockets, really taking in his surroundings for the first time since they’d left hours before.

“Nice place.”

“Thanks.” She laid her cape, purse, and his suit jacket on the low velvet bench occupying one side of the hall before gesturing for him to follow her through the foyer.  Their footsteps echoed on dark hardwood floors as Julia led the way through the space into the elegant, spotless expanse of her kitchen.  Flicking a couple of switches served to bathe the room in a warm golden glow as she maneuvered easily around the island to reach the freezer.

“So.  No formal ice packs, per se, but I’m sure I’ve got a bag of frozen peas here somewhere.  Have a seat,” Julia invited as she rummaged around, David obediently sitting at her kitchen island on one of the stools lining its far edge.  He grimaced as he massaged his right hand a little.  One dark curl had finally fallen from its neat coif to rest against his forehead, making him look almost boyish, even more appealing in the dim, cozy light.

“Here.” Julia walked over, carefully taking his hand in hers again and placing the wrapped frozen bag atop his knuckles.  David uttered a soft thanks, his curiously troubled eyes meeting hers.

“Is anything the matter?” she asked delicately, inviting him to speak but not wishing to intrude. She wanted to be mindful; he had been a fighter by trade, a warrior for a full decade of his young life, and of course there had to be scarring that came with the territory, likely both physical and mental.  David remained silent for a beat, looking at her for a moment more before breaking contact and looking down at his swaddled fist. 

“If it’s too personal—”

“No,” he started slowly, heaving a heavy sigh.  “No, it isn’t.”  But he didn’t elaborate right away.  Julia stood near him a moment more, willing to wait patiently for him to speak.

“It’s just…if he ever tries that again, puts his hands on you, promise you’ll let me know.  I know you can handle yourself, obviously.  But I’ll be more than glad to take that burden off your hands.”  David was looking at her again, searching her gaze, his eyes bracingly blue and direct.

“Okay,” Julia agreed quietly, still unsure about the underlying reasons behind the incredibly serious tone their conversation had taken.  She waited, truly wanting him to trust her enough to share his thoughts.

“I…have a bit of experience with blokes like your ex.  Bullies,” David began to explain in a halting voice, clearing his throat before continuing in a stronger tone.  Julia watched his eyes darken noticeably, a muscle in his jaw jumping with barely-restrained emotion.  “Growing up, my da…he’d get a few pints in ‘im, figure he’d go a few rounds with my mum when he got home.  And I handled him, too.  Every time.”

_Oh, David._

“I’m sorry that you had to live through that,” Julia said quietly, voice layered with palpable sympathy.  David nodded without saying anything more, looking down at his fist again as he readjusted the makeshift ice pack.

She considered him again for a spell, his brief confession serving to illuminate so much about the evening they’d just shared and the true complexity of the man now sitting before her.  How protective he was.  His natural, fervent need to look out for her, despite barely knowing her at all.  The extreme anger he’d felt towards Roger even before their incident in the alley.  The way he was imploring her to allow him to intervene on her behalf.  There was clearly something in David that **_needed_** to shield others from harm, that derived vital purpose from such a task, that wanted nothing more than to take the burdens of others on his back and relieve them himself by any means necessary.  Julia sensed intimately that this wasn’t solely due to his time as a soldier, nor his childhood circumstance; this was something innate and special, some deeply-instilled moral code that David lived by, that informed his every thought, action and deed.

In any case, it was time to give him a reality check and reassure him that she was in no real danger, lest he haul off and hunt her ex-husband down for the smallest future transgression.  “Roger is a bloody coward,” Julia informed him flatly, hand on her hip and shaking her head at the merest notion that her ex was anything but a pain in the ass.  “He talks a big game, but he never actually put his hands on me during our marriage, even at our worst.  And I seriously doubt he’d try it again.  Especially after tonight.”

“He’d better not.”  He regarded her steadily, eyes still serious.  “Call me, Julia.  I mean it.”

“You scared the ever-living shit out of him, David,” she reminded him drolly, her voice flavored with amusement at the memory.  “Doubt I’ve ever seen that exact degree of terror on his face.  And I thank you for doing so.”

“I might’ve broken his jaw, if my hand is anything to go by,” David groaned, Julia shrugging and waving off his concern with an adamant reply. 

“He asked for a fight.  And he got one,” she returned evenly, utterly nonplussed by the notion of any bone in that wretched man’s body being broken or harmed in any way.  “Roger never knows when to quit.  Some people get exactly what they deserve.”

“True.”  David took a deep breath then, flashing her a crooked smile as Julia threw him a look of good-natured exasperation.

“Please don’t tell me we’re going to spend the evening worried about Roger’s face.  Ugh.  You’ve probably improved it, if anything.”

“Fair enough.” David raised his hand in mock surrender, his smile growing wider in reaction to her sense of levity.  She could visibly see him relax, the perturbed expression on his face giving way to something much more amiable as he regarded her with grateful warmth in his eyes.

The mood lightened considerably between them, their little talk seeming to serve as some sort of catharsis, a furthering of their mutual understanding.  Julia returned his smile with no small amount of genuine relief, turning away momentarily and walking over to the fridge.

Now that she was home, the usual desire to just throw everything off and relax was beginning to kick into overdrive.  Her heels were killing her.  The dress, while lovely at first, was truly beginning to become a real hindrance, getting underfoot each time she stepped the wrong way or attempted to turn.  The earrings were heavy as hell, as was the diamond cuff, both needing to come off as soon as possible. 

Most of all, she craved a nice, full glass of wine.  Something to take the edge off the evening, mellow them both out a bit while the rest of the night played out in whatever way they pleased.

Julia took the time to at least peel off a couple of pieces of jewelry, unclasping the cuff at her wrist before removing each earring and placing them carefully atop the counter.  Satisfied, she then opened the fridge, peering through Connie’s lavish gift box of wine before selecting a good vintage and reaching up to grab a couple of goblets.

“David, do you want—”

She hadn’t even heard him move, hadn’t sensed him coming up behind her before she felt his masculine presence, warm and solid at her back.  Two hands, one hot and one ice cold, settled around her waist; she shivered at the sudden contact, inhaling sharply as she nearly dropped the glassware in her hands.

“I don’t want wine, Julia,” he murmured close to her ear, in a tone that left absolutely no debate as to what he _really_ wanted.

She felt her heart stutter in her chest, all the eagerness from their previous encounter rushing over her, doubling with the acute realization that she now had this gorgeous man all to herself. In her apartment. 

They were finally alone.  No interruptions.  No meddling friends or exes in sight.  Free to do _this_ , whatever it entailed.  To take it as far as they wanted it to go.  No need to hold back.

And here he was, making it undeniably clear what he wanted.  What he desired.

**_Her._   **

Julia sighed, letting her eyes close in delicious surrender.  Finally, at long last, giving herself over fully to his touch, his desires, their mutual pleasure.

_Yes._

David laid a feathery kiss upon the soft skin just beneath her ear, then another an inch down, then another, gentle lips carefully making their way to her shoulder.  Julia felt herself beginning to melt inside, her breathing becoming more unsteady by the second as she leaned back into him, tilting her head to the side to allow him more access.

One strong hand, still chilled from the ice, trailed upward slowly over crimson satin, leaving goosebumps in its wake.  It traveled up to her neckline before sliding beneath the parted fabric to cup her bare breast, its nipple puckering tightly at the cool contact.

“David,” she breathed, unable to stop herself from arching into his touch, all that maddening arousal from earlier rushing back in mere seconds, pleasantly crowding her senses.  Julia could feel him reacting too, growing hard and full, pressing hotly against the small of her back as he pulled her closer into his body.  She rubbed herself sensuously against him, wanting him to feel just as flustered as she was, David reacting with a full-on shudder as he bit down on her shoulder in response.

“I want to taste you,” he confessed suddenly in a hot whisper, desire coloring his words as his hands grew more fervent upon her body, caressing the curve of her hip, kneading her breast, pinching her nipple to an exacting hardness.  She gasped, as lost in David’s touch as she was in his words, the very thought of his talented, beautiful mouth going to work on her almost too much to handle.  “That sound good, Julia?”

She could barely think, let alone manage words at that moment, utterly lost in the sexual spell they were weaving together.  Julia merely nodded, mouth dry, body aching for release as his hands ceased their roaming.  David turned her around to face him, his lips hovering just over hers even as she felt him parting the slit of her dress below, fingers sliding beneath the panels of satin to reach her hip and grasp the thin lace of her panties.  He began to pull downwards, sliding them past her hips and down to her thighs.

“Here?” Julia asked in a tremulous voice, insanely turned on by the way he was looking at her, eyelids lowered, his gaze never leaving her mouth even as he refrained from capturing her lips with his.

“Here.  Now.”  David’s eyes flickered up to meet hers, the heat in his stare practically scorching her, his own breathing heavy and erratic in the quiet room.  His intentions were all too clear.  Without warning, he grasped her by the hips and lifted her effortlessly onto the counter, leaning in for one wet, searing kiss as his hands continued their task below.

Julia watched through a thick haze of desire as David eased her panties down past her thighs…her calves…watched this beautiful man sink down to his knees before her, sliding the scrap of lace past her ankles and heels before running his hands back up the length of both legs.

“God, Julia, you’re just…” David shook his head in aroused wonder, looking up at her with unabashed need, those sexy eyes of his practically burning her alive.  Julia felt him begin to press tiny kisses upon her left calf, her knee, the soft skin of her inner thigh, coming closer and closer to his ultimate destination.

She thought she would slide off the counter and die of pleasure, feeling him part her thighs a little more, his breath warm and enticing against her sex.  His tongue delved out to taste her then, his lips following suit as she felt their fullness press against the core of her.  Julia felt herself spasm, her thighs clench at the incredible feel of his mouth on her, arousal going into overdrive as she throbbed and swelled and grew unbearably wet beneath his ministrations.

“Relax, love.” Julia felt David hum gently against her sex, working her in earnest, chuckling slightly as her thighs tightened around his shoulders.  His hands came around to grasp her hips, keeping her firmly in place as his wonderful torture continued unabated.  She busied herself with burying her fingers in his soft, dark hair, clutching at him, biting her lip to stifle her cries of pleasure as he traced endless circles around her clit, letting his tongue penetrate her rhythmically, lush mouth surrounding the tender hood of her clitoris and suckling with a pressure so sublime that it nearly made her lose it entirely.

Julia was close, so goddamn close she could scream, feeling herself tremble in warning as David didn’t let up in the least, devouring her with obvious relish.  Her hips surged forward as she felt him press his tongue against her clit firmly, rubbing it against her insistently in short, deft strokes as she felt the glorious flush of orgasm begin to claim her at last, detonating at her core, blossoming upward and encompassing her entire body in blissful waves of pleasure as she cried out his name, fists tightening in his curls as he let her ride it fully out. 

The intensity of her passion eased slowly, taking its sweet time as Julia let her breathing gradually return to normal.  She closed her eyes gratefully, leaning her head back against a cabinet as she felt David rise between her legs, bracing his arms against the counter on either side of her as he laid a trail of delicate kisses on the side of her neck.

“You still with me, Julia?” he asked huskily, a note of triumph in his voice.  Julia could feel him smiling against her skin, no doubt feeling quite proud of himself at having caused her current boneless, wrung-out state. 

“Mmmm hmmm.  Was that payback for the alley?” she questioned him, her words slightly slurred as she began to collect herself.  “Because if that’s your idea of punishment…”

“It is,” he whispered, nipping gently at her ear lobe.  “My God, the things I want to do to you…”

“It’s my turn now, David,” Julia murmured, opening her eyes and fixing him with a look that conveyed in no uncertain terms what she wanted.  She saw his nostrils flare at the sight, his hungry gaze fixated on her as she came down from the counter and took his hand eagerly in her own, leading them to her bedroom with no small amount of haste.

* * *

 


	7. Power Play / Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! This is it for Thank Me Later, though I'm truly sad to see it end. Absolutely loved and appreciated all of your comments, kudos, and kind words of support for this one. It means so much to me, you have no idea. Thank you all. :)
> 
> I'm headed off to start grad school for Occupational Therapy next week (YAY OMG I'M EXCITED AS HELL), but I still have a ton of stories coming up! Updates may not be as frequent, but they *will* happen. I'll keep posting here, of course, and will also post notification of updates on my new Twitter account (@candipeach26). Feel free to send me any and all manner of inspiring pics of Mr. Madden, please. Distractions of that kind are always welcome.
> 
> OH. Almost forgot. PLEASE HEED THE EXPLICIT RATING for this chapter. Fair warning. I'm posting this on a weekend so that y'all don't get in trouble for reading this at work. ;) Enjoy.
> 
> -Candi

* * *

Julia loved being in charge.

It was what made her brilliant at her career, the not-so-hidden secret behind her success.  She trusted herself implicitly, knew exactly what she wanted at all times from any given situation.  Had a particular knack for procedure: for devising a desired outcome and taking the proper steps to reach it while putting the right pieces in place to ensure its fruition.  Julia also had a way with those around her, a commanding, no-nonsense demeanor that served to make her leadership in all respects loud and clear. 

These were all gifts in her possession, all skills she’d cultivated and had absolutely no qualms about employing to devastating effect in any capacity.

And her bedroom was no exception. 

Her domain, her rules.

Julia pulled David into the darkened room, still smoldering from the intensity of their foreplay minutes before, the juncture of her thighs all warm and tingly, deliciously slick from climax.  She turned and shut the door behind them before leaning fully into his body, breathing him in as she felt those sizable hands envelop her waist again, his restless mouth blindly seeking hers out in the dim, moonlit space. 

David clearly considered himself very much in charge up until that point, tantalizing her with that talented mouth of his, having his way with her body sans resistance.  And as pathetically pliant as Julia was proving to be when it came to his touch, if she were to get the upper hand in this tryst, putting a little space between them was definitely in order.

She broke away from their kiss without warning, causing David to open his eyes and fix her with a questioning look, his pupils huge and dilated with aroused frustration in the shadows. He sighed into the air between them, still holding her by the waist and shifting against her just so, his state of excitement hardly up for debate as his clothed erection pressed insistently against her belly. 

David was obviously hot in more ways than one, so willing and incredibly eager.  So hard, so achingly desperate to please her. 

And so wonderfully, unmistakably **big.**

_Whew._

Julia found her mouth positively watering at the thought of finally _seeing_ him, all of him, everything he had to offer her in that department.  If what she felt against her body right now were any indication, she was in for just about all she could handle.  

Still, she wanted this to be done her way.  No matter how much she yearned to quickly tear off all his clothes and get straight down to work, Julia was nothing if not methodical. Measured and patient.  Precise in her execution. 

“Wait.”

A finger to his lips to still him, calm him down.  Let him know who was in command now. 

“I’m not sure if I can, Julia,” David muttered in a droll tone, not catching on to their reversal of roles right away.  She detected just a hint of strain in his voice as he playfully kissed her finger, nipped lightly at it, distracting her momentarily from her ultimate goal.  He pulled her impossibly close again, thrusting very slightly against her and sending a carnal thrill up her spine. 

 _Jesus, was he ever making this hard for her._   Julia fought the urge to swoon, swallowing his complaint with a slow, teasing kiss before pulling away from their embrace with no small amount of difficulty.

“Stay right here,” she directed, turning her back to him and crossing the room towards the four-poster bed occupying the far wall.   She could feel his potent eyes taking in her every move, watching her hips sway, committing the elegance of her body to memory as Julia took her time, putting a little extra sexiness in her stride as she reached her bedside. 

The navy silken duvet was plush and inviting as Julia slid onto it sinuously, still wearing her satin gown, lying on her side and facing a David practically trembling with obvious need.  She let the dress part, exposing one bare, smooth leg all the way to the curve of her hip, running a lazy hand over her supple thigh and watching with delight as he followed the motion hungrily.

“You’re cruel,” he managed in a hoarse whisper, shaking his head.  Julia merely smiled at the assertion, knowing that such an admonishment would certainly come into play with what she was about to ask of him.  With any luck, he’d play along, and the night would only get more interesting from there.

“Strip.” 

She made her request simply in a strong, no-nonsense tone, keeping her expression deliberately serious as she awaited his response. 

David’s eyes widened in alarm, clearly unsure he’d heard her correctly.  “Excuse me?”

“You heard me, Lieutenant.”  Julia regarded him with barely-leashed heat in her dark gaze, voice saturated with desire.  She shook her head slowly at his ongoing disbelief, fixing David with a penetrating stare, clearly unwilling to entertain any outcomes to the contrary.

“Take off your suit.  Now.”  Every word succinct and undeniably clear.

Her tone held no room for further argument, even as she felt her heart speed up precariously at the thought of this incredibly strong, powerful man obeying such a blatantly lewd command.  David hesitated a moment more, head tilted as he stared at her wordlessly, no doubt beginning to recognize her power play at work.  His cobalt gaze hardened as it burned into hers, never looking away even as his hands went up to his bow tie, loosening it quickly before making short work of the buttons of his shirt.  He opened it, exposing a broad torso rippling with strength and covered in dark hair, narrowing down to a toned waist and hips.  The shirt was dropped carelessly to the floor, fingers now busy at work unbuckling his belt and unzipping his fly.  He kicked off his shoes before proceeding, letting his trousers fall to the floor and peeling off his socks. 

David stood before her in nothing but a pair of obscenely tight, dark boxers that left absolutely nothing to the imagination, now staring at her defiantly, mouth pouty and jaw clenched. 

_God, he was beautiful._

The sight left her speechless. Julia let her feverish eyes roam every inch of exposed skin.  Touching upon broad, muscled shoulders.  Lingering on his well-defined chest, his lean, sinewy arms covered in fine hair.  His tapered abdomen rigid with strength, begging to be caressed, licked, kissed.  His thighs were incredibly thick, powerfully-built muscles bulging impressively and leading down to well-shaped calves and nicely arched feet.

_Breathtaking._

Julia felt slightly dazed as she rose from the bed, drawn to him unbidden, beckoned by the sheer force of his masculinity as she now struggled with her own imposed restraints.   Grappled with the undeniable need to touch him: to feel all that raw, virile power under her hands, feel it settle atop her, lie beneath her, thrust deeply within and claim her whole. 

David didn’t move a muscle as she approached, eyes still watching her as she made a slow, appraising circuit around him.  Julia stopped behind him at one point, leaning forward to whisper another decadent command in his ear.

“Everything off, Lieutenant.”

David was becoming all-too-good at following her orders.  So quick, so obedient.  Without a word, he took his waistband in hand, sliding his boxers off in one fluid motion before standing back to his full height. 

_God, **yes.**_

It just kept getting better.  Julia marveled at the sight of his tight, beautiful ass, her breathing arrested for the moment as she trailed a finger just over the dimples at the base of his spine.  To say nothing of what awaited her as she completed her circuit, coming around to stand in front of him.  David’s flushed, heavy cock stood at full attention, long and impressively thick, veins protruding beneath its tight, silken skin, the soft sacs beneath drawn close to his body. 

Her mouth went absolutely dry, skin becoming uncomfortably hot at the sight of David so incredibly aroused, so swollen with need, undeniably ready for her.  Stopping directly in front of him, she grasped his sex lightly in hand, testing his girth, feeling him flinch as he reacted instantly to her touch. 

Oh, but he was _close_.

“Julia.”  His voice caught in his throat, eyes closing as he uttered her name like a man in pain, swallowing heavily as he fought to keep himself in check.  “You’re teasing.”

“Lie on the bed.  Wait for me,” she whispered to him, well past the point of her own patience as she reached back to unzip her dress, brought trembling fingers up to the bow tied at her neck to undo the halter.  The dress slipped off easily, leaving her fully nude at last, the satiny weight of it pooling with a soft swish onto the floor amid the remnants of his discarded tux.  Julia turned to find him already lying in wait for her, lips parted and eyes wide, full of heated, worshipful longing as he took her in for the very first time.

Julia reveled in his gaze, feeling her body respond eagerly to his scrutiny as she climbed atop him without haste, straddling the lower half of his legs.  Turnabout was fair play, and her mouth ached to tease him, taste him, level the same brand of torture he’d inflicted just minutes before.  Fixing him with a seductive stare, she knelt down and wasted little time grasping him in a loose fist, letting the tip of her tongue boldly trace a slick line from the base of his cock up to the tip.

David jolted beneath her, hips bucking upward as he immediately sought more contact. “Shit…”

“Relax, love,” she teased him back, loving the sound of his strained chuckle even as she endeavored to take him apart.  That first curious pass of her tongue became several long, maddening strokes, his cock twitching precariously beneath her ministrations as she twisted her fist slowly around the base of his shaft in time with her tongue's licentious maneuvers.  David’s hands tangled in her hair as the most lurid, delicious sounds began pouring from his mouth, laced with all sorts of moans and profanities, her name intermingled among them as she continued her torment.  She felt his entire body contract tightly as she finally swallowed him whole for the first time, taking as much of him as she could into her mouth while subtly tightening her fist around his length.

“Julia!”

He spasmed once, violently, restraining himself with remarkable control even as she felt him spurt beneath her questing tongue, the makings of his orgasm entirely too close at hand.  Julia could absolutely say the same for herself, feeling her sex pulsating and wetter than ever, increasingly vexed with the effort of keeping her own arousal at bay.   

She’d come to the end of her rope at long last, willingly abandoning all pretense of a power play as she found she couldn’t deny either of them any longer.  She wanted David in the worst possible way, _needed_ to feel him deep inside her, wrecking her body, blowing her mind.

Without preamble, Julia climbed atop him, straddling those big thighs and positioning herself over him as she sank down slowly onto his cock, taking in an inch at a time, sweat rolling between her breasts as she controlled her maddening descent.  David was out of his mind with pleasure, eyes shut tight and teeth gritted as she enveloped him slowly, surely, his strong hands grasping her hips almost hard enough to bruise as she finally took him all in. 

Julia watched him with rapt attention, achingly tense and breathless, waiting for him to open his eyes, to give her the go-ahead before she began to move.  They were both so damned close, the strain of it all-encompassing as David cracked his eyes open just a little, giving her the tiniest of nods and letting out a long, shaky exhale as Julia began riding him slowly in sensual earnest.  She rose and fell with a sustained, steady rhythm, rolling her hips, heady with the sensation of David so full and hard and thick within her:  taking him down to the hilt each time, tightening her walls around his cock each time she slid upwards, relaxing them every time she sank down. 

David was a sight to behold, his face deeply flushed and his curls a mess as he thrashed beneath her, eyes nearly black and consumed with lust as he watched her move atop him.  His strong neck glistened with sweat, chest heaving, hips inching upward ever so slightly to match her rhythm as they moved together, their breathing harsh and excited in the sultry air. 

Julia quickly lost herself in their erotic dance, moaning his name as she arched her back lustily, covering his hands with her own and urging on his touch as he reached up to palm her breasts.  David sat up then, bringing his torso almost flush with hers; he bent his head down to devour her nipples, suckling them firmly with his mouth as Julia cried out, the extra stimulation almost too much to handle, her hands pressing him flat against the bed again as she endeavored to speed up her movements.

Neither of them were lasting much longer, that was certain.  Julia felt him getting close, heard the distinct tenor of his moans change, felt him reach forward and slide his thumb against her clit, rubbing her in time to their thrusts as she gasped loudly.  It became a battle of wills once more; he was clearly determined to hold out, to make her come again as she gloriously melted around him. 

“Come on,” David urged her in a deep voice thick with ardor, his eyes aglow and gorgeous face bathed in sweat as he watched her ride him hard and fast. His thumb moved quickly, Julia helpless beneath the assault as his touch felt too good to stop.  She felt herself letting go for the second time that night, nearly blacking out as the rush of pleasure struck her abruptly, rupturing her senses, her body arching as she cried out in helpless, heated ecstasy.

David wasted no time, gathering her in his arms and flipping them quickly as he felt his own orgasm threatening to arrive.  He buried himself in her once more, his thrusts rapid and forceful as she clung to him tightly, urging him on now, watching his features contort with passion as he finally let go, overcome at last, convulsing in her arms as he came. 

They held each other as they wound down from shaky, sated ecstasy, much too exhausted to move or talk or even process the wild, unbelievable evening they’d just shared. Julia only stirred once she heard the soft sound of David’s light snoring, opening her eyelids a sliver to observe his handsome face inches from hers in utter, sweet repose, his hair a riotous mass of unruly curls resting atop the pillow. 

She smiled at the adorable sight before rising slowly from bed to retrieve a light blanket from a nearby closet.  Covering them both, she wrapped an arm around his waist and snuggled in contentedly. 

They’d rest for now, figure things out later. If there was one thing Julia knew for sure, it was that she had a new plan in mind. 

And that plan was to definitely keep the wonderful man next to her around for as long as humanly possible.

* * *

 

_- **Epilogue-**_

 

“So?”

“Bonjour to you too, maman.  What a lovely greeting.  Your manners are slipping again.”

“You left the event.  With him.  For a smoke.  And I never saw you again.” 

“Yes, that is an accurate account of what happened.”

 Silence.  Then a delicate, knowing snort. 

“Julia, mon cher.  I’m not stupid.”

“Who called you stupid?”

“What happened?  It’s been two whole days.  Nothing from the likes of you.”

“Lieutenant Budd and I had a lovely evening together.” 

“Why did Roger stumble back into the event, looking like utter shite?  Claiming he’d fallen down a couple steps and busted his jaw?  Very suspect.”

“You’ll have to ask Roger for details of his unfortunate accident.”

“Well riddle me this, Miss Julia.  Your David Budd quit the agency entirely the following morning.  Refused his fee.  Paid off his manager himself.  Can you explain these curious actions?”

“He mentioned a desire to potentially join the police force.  He has friends vouching for him, apparently.  And I admit to being a very difficult client.”

“Julia!”

“But I do thank you for the introduction.  As I said, David and I had a lovely evening together.  That’s all.”

“So he’s David now.”

“He was David at the event.  You’re drawing errant conclusions.”

“You sound breathless.  Much too pleased with yourself.  Something happened.”

“Maman, I really must get going.”

“I can tell.  Something happened between you two.  Something big.”

“I have no idea where you’re drawing your conclusions from.”

“Don’t think for a moment that I didn’t see that kiss, mon cher.  Half the room nearly fainted from the heat you two gave off.”

“Be that as it may….all I will say is that he is a gentleman.  And we had a lovely evening together.  End of story.”

“You’re speaking of him in present tense!  ‘Is’ a gentleman?  What happened, Julia!?”

“Maman.  You’re reaching.”

“It happened, didn’t it!?  Mon Dieu, I’m so happy for you!”

“Maman—”

“Are you seeing him now?”

“Duty calls, maman…”

“You are denying **nothing** , Julia!  It happened, I know it did!”

“Connie—"

“Are there dates in store?  Is he with you now?  Julia, this is wonderful!”

“Connie, I really must go.”

“You must come to the mansion, mon cher!  I want details!  All of them.  You may take him up to the Swiss chalet if you please, anytime you wish.  He looks exactly the type to keep you nice and warm up in the mountains…”

“Oh God.  Maman, really, I have to go.  I promise to visit soon.”

“In a week.  I need details, love.  And a clear acknowledgement of my impeccable taste in men.  Of course.”

“Of course. Au revoir, maman.”

“Je t’aime, mon cher!  Oui, I couldn’t be happier for you!”

Julia hung up the phone with barely-concealed exasperation, only to raise her gaze to an endlessly amused pair of bright blue eyes.

“She knows.”

David smirked, shaking his head as he correctly surmised their conversation in two words. Julia nodded, rolling her eyes as she crossed the room and sat back down next to him on the couch, stretching out beside him as she balanced her drink in hand.

“Of course she does.  Connie knows everything,” Julia grumbled, a touch of fondness in her voice nonetheless as she snuggled more comfortably into his side.

They were fresh back from their first official date that evening, two days removed from their eventful night together and relaxing in Julia’s flat with a glass of wine.  There was still so much to learn about each other, so much to share and do and see.  Tonight had been a very promising start, and it was even more encouraging that her new lover seemed in no great hurry to leave her side.

“She does have impeccable taste in men.  I can absolutely grant her that,” David uttered with a straight face, breaking into a sly grin at Julia’s look of mock consternation.  Her features softened then, as they always seemed to when she regarded David for a moment more than usual.  He caught her staring, that now-familiar thrum of attraction intensifying between them as his gaze grew more ardent, his mouth tilting downward and moving gradually closer to hers.

“You know?  You’re not wrong about that at all,” Julia replied quietly, smiling with genuine pleasure as she leaned into David, capturing his lips for the first of many more kisses to come.

* * *

 

 

French Translations:

Bonjour: Hello

Maman:  Mum (endearment)

Mon cher:  My dear

Mon Dieu:  My God

Oui: Yes

Au revoir:  Goodbye

Je t'aime:  Love you

 


End file.
